Debts Repaid
by mystica88
Summary: This is the sequel to Voice Stayed. Role reversal, this time Rhaposdy has to rescue Achmed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: not my characters or places, just my story; sigh.

A/N: sorry for taking so very long to get to this. I have had pieces of it done for a while, but not enough to post until now. I now have most of it done and I will post it as I Beta it. Thanks for the support,

Mystica

**Partings and Plots**

"Well, another moot is finally over," Rhapsody said on a sigh as she collapsed in a chair. Meridion, Grunthor, and Achmed were already there in chairs around the fire place. "The last group has finally left. Now we can get things back to normal."

"Oi doubt that anything that 'appens now can be considered normal," Grunthor said almost on a chuckle.

"Yes, I agree with Grunthor. A little too much has changed around here to be settling back into an old routine," said Meridion.

Rhapsody smiled and looked over to Achmed who had a similar smile as he stared into the fire before them. "Yes, we are going to have to build ourselves a new normal to settle into," she replied.

The four sat for a while longer in content silence. After a while of easy thought, Rhapsody finally allowed herself another sigh before speaking again. "I'm afraid that it really might be a little longer before I can 'settle,'" she began. Achmed looked up to her, a little apprehensive about what she was about to announce. Rhapsody returned his look and nodded to him as she continued on. "I have to go to the Lirin again for a short while. I promised Rial that I would meet and discuss various Lirin politics and policies and give him the approval that he is always searching for."

"So soon?" Achmed asked flatly. She could tell that he was disappointed but didn't want to show it.

"I'm afraid so, but I shouldn't be gone long. It won't take much time to agree with everything that he thinks would work and be on my way."

"When will you leave?" Meridion asked.

"Probably the morning after tomorrow. It's beginning to cool off and winter is not very far away. It would be good to get my traveling done before it sets in."

Meridion nodded and asked, "And after that, you'll return here?"

"Yes," she said smiling at Achmed. Then suddenly a thought struck her. "Oh, Meridion, I should return to High Meadow, shouldn't I? I have been just as neglecting of the Cymrians as the Lirin."

"No, your place is here. I will be fine, though I am going to have to do a bit of traveling of my own. I have been invited to make a visit to the Nain kingdom. Apparently Faedryth and Gyrlyth, Faedryth's second in command, have decided that they should become a more active part of the Cymrian alliance."

"How odd, but not a bad thing I suppose." Rhapsody said.

"Depends on their reasoning," Achmed said.

"True."

"Anyway, the alliance should be fine for a while on its own. That is why we have the counsel. Even Lords and Ladies need a break from time to time. I wouldn't worry too much about it, Mother."

"Yes, I suppose your right. Good, then I'll probably be back here in a week's time."

"And I will leave here tomorrow to return to the palace. Probably about the time you leave from Tyrian I'll be heading for the Nain. Maybe I'll stop here on my way; we may meet up then before I leave again."

"Perhaps, but you'll probably be about a day ahead of me, so you'll only see me if you wait around."

"True, I guess we'll just have to see what happens."

That night, Achmed pressed Rhapsody before either of them could go to sleep. "Rhapsody, I know that we both realized before we entered into this relationship how difficult it would be for two monarchs of three different nations to be together. But don't you think that it might be a little too soon to be leaving?"

Rhapsody stared at Achmed across the room where he was sitting in a chair, watching her brush out her long golden hair. She thought for a moment as she lowered he brush to her lap. Finally she sighed as she said, "Achmed, I know that you want to keep me here with you, and I would want nothing more than to remain here, but I have to go to Tyrian. I promised Rial that I would. I am their queen and, like it or not, they need to feel that I really am part of their government."

Achmed nodded slowly. He knew that she was right and that this was what she would tell him, but he hated it all the same. They had barely been joined together in marriage for three days and she was going to be leaving again. Even if he had known that this was going to be the nature of their relationship, he still hated to see it happen.

Rhapsody could see that Achmed had already known her answer and had accepted it, but he was still disappointed. Gracefully she rose from her position on the bed and came to his side, lowering herself to the floor next to him. "I know, it doesn't seem fair to us, does it?"

"No, but I guess that unfairness is something that I should be used to by now."

Rhapsody quietly shook her head to herself. She knew that he still suffered from the low self esteem that had plagued him all of his life, but she wished that he would be able to move past all of that now that they were together. She was beginning to realize though, that she was not the root of his self hatred and there were still demons in his past that he would have to deal with in order for him to ever to care for himself as she cared for him. "Achmed, I am sorry. But I will be returning as soon as I can."

He smiled and nodded once again. He could hear the truthful ring in her voice that only a Namer who was speaking the truth was capable of producing. "I know you will. And I will be thinking of you every moment you are away and waiting for you when you return."  
They sat for a while in comfortable silence for a while with Achmed still in his chair and Rhapsody resting her head upon his knee. They sat and enjoyed being in each other's company and took in every breath and unconscious sigh that they made.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Rhapsody rose from the floor and crossed over to a chest of her things that had been brought into Achmed's room once it had been made official that they were to be together. She rifled around inside for a moment before she pulled out a beautiful golden lyre. Once again, she returned to where Achmed sat and now she took a place in front of him on the floor.

Taking a moment, she quickly and deftly tuned her instrument and struck a few experimental chords. When she was satisfied with the instrument, she looked up once again to meet Achmed's questioning glance.

"I was reminded of an old folk song that I want to share with you. It is a song that I want you to know and can find comfort in while I am away. I too will be keeping this song in my thoughts as I journey away from this that has become my one true home."

And with that, she began her song…

_In the quiet, misty morning, when the moon has gone to bed;_

_When the sparrows stop their singing and the sky is clear and red;_

_When the summer ceased it's gleaming, and the corn is past its prime;_

_When adventures lost its meaning, I'll be homeward bound in time_

_Bind me not to the pasture; chain me not to the plow;_

_Set me free to find my calling, and I'll return to you somehow._

_If you find it's me you're missing, if you're hoping I'll return,_

_To your thoughts I'll soon be listening, in the road I'll stop and turn._

_And the wind will set me racing as my journey nears its end,_

_And my steps I'll be retracing when I'm homeward bound again._

_Bind me not to the pasture; chain me not to the plow;_

_Set me free to find my calling, and I'll return to you somehow._

_In the quiet, misty morning, when the moon has gone to bed;_

_When the sparrows stop their singing,_

_I'll be homeward bound… again._

And that was all that need to be said. Gently, Achmed bent down and brushed a single tear from Rhapsody's eye before standing and lifting her up from the floor. He carried her to their bed and laid her out, taking the almost forgotten lyre from her hands and returning it to the chest that she had taken it from. Slowly, he went around the room, turning the lights off before he joined her in the bed.

Her song was right, she must be free to come and go as she needed, and there was no way that he would ever be able to chain her to one place. But he knew now that she would always return to his side. They shared a bond and connection now that only death could sever and even that may not be enough to do it.

And these were the thoughts that floated through his mind as they reveled in the blending that they had shared on that first night deep on the Lortorium floor before she ever belonged to him; when she had belonged to another and still chose to be with him rather than her husband.

As Achmed lay drifting to sleep that night, he wondered what ever became of Ashe and if he might still be angry with him for stealing the dragon's treasure away.

At sunrise the next morning, Achmed and Rhapsody stood at the entrance to the Cauldron and waved Meridion goodbye as he rode back to High Meadow. Then, on a whim, the two newlyweds climbed the Teeth together and reached the top just in time to be able to see Meridion disappear over the horizon of the Kravensfield Plain.

They stood there for a while, just looking out to where her son had passed, realizing that come tomorrow, she too would be disappearing over that plain for longer than either wished to be parted. It was a slow and almost sad climb back to the Cauldron where they spent the rest of the day together.

And so, the next morning came and Rhapsody bid Achmed a sad goodbye at the entrance and road off, much like her son the day before. And just like the day before, Achmed climbed to the top of the Teeth and watched her silhouette disappear over the horizon.

"Well Rial, have you asked me all of your questions and had me sign all of your documents for the next six months?" Rhapsody wearily asked her advisor once she had signed what appeared to be the final document that he had to put before her.

"I do believe so, Your Majesty. I thank you very much for putting up with my whims. I just really do wish that you would come to Tyrian more often to go over these things," He answered her.

"I know you do. But honestly Rial, you don't really need me for this stuff. I know that it makes you feel better to have it taken care of by me, but really all that I am doing is agreeing with what you already have put forward. All that I am to the Lirin is a figure head. I don't really make the decisions around here."

"You could if you ever want to, and you know that," he reminded her. "But yes, you choose not to and things are still taken care of. Though I hate to see you go, I supposed that the Lirin will be able to make it without your guidance for some time now."

"Thank you Rial. Now, I think that I will change from this uncomfortable gown to something more suited to riding. I will depart this evening I believe."

A quick look of panic could just be seen being thrust down by the advisor as he quickly asked, "You're leaving tonight?"

"Yes, I have other places that I have promised to be and wish to leave as soon as possible."

"But Your Majesty, wouldn't it be better to wait for first light? It is becoming very cold out at night and the Lirin forest is rather dangerous in the dark. Surely waiting one final night won't make much difference in your timing," He said easily with a barely disguised thread of fear in his voice.

"Rial?" Rhapsody paused, "Why are you so nervous? I have ridden through the night before and in colder weather."

"Well, it was never with my blessing. Please Majesty; indulge me in this one last request before you go, wait till the morning."

Sighing once again, Rhapsody relented, "Alright. But I leave with first light tomorrow and no amount of begging on your part is going to change my mind."

Rial smiled and nodded saying, "Thank you Your Majesty. I promise that I will delay you no further beyond the morrow. Now good night." And he turned and left the room, smiling a disturbing grin once his back was turned to the Queen.

Now the sister is free to leave tonight and make it to her destination ahead of the Queen, he thought to himself. And tomorrow night, while Rhapsody is traveling, the most important part of the plan will be played out. She certainly will be surprised when she reaches the Bolg lands three days from now.

It was very late when Achmed finally went to bed two nights later. He had been tracking Rhapsody's heart beat and had determined that she would be in Ylorc late afternoon the next day. Wearily, he climbed into bed to try and get some rest.

For some reason, he had been on edge all day long. Something didn't feel right. He feared that something was about to happen to Rhapsody which is why he had been up so late, tracking her approach. Finally he decided that there was nothing that was going to happen and it was just him missing her that had gotten him so jumpy.

As he drifted into sleep, he began to have very disturbing dreams. At first, it was just a smell that infiltrated his dreams; a hint of the sea. How he hated that smell. Not only did he hate the sea, but it was a smell that he had always associated with Rhapsody's ex-husband, Ashe.

His dreams began to shift to flashes of feelings that someone was near by, someone that he couldn't see or sense but still knew was there. As the dream became more and more disturbing, a sharp pain shot through his neck as he was rudely awaken. He shot up from bed as he reached a hand to his neck. He felt a small quill like object protruding from his neck as the room began to spin.

He tried to get out of the bed as he searched for the source of this quill that had embedded into his neck but found that he had become too disoriented to rise and fell flat on his face as soon as his feet touched the floor. He could hear someone walking towards him as he struggled against whatever it was that was pulling him from consciousness. The dimly lit room was becoming dimmer and dimmer and the figure of a cloaked man hovered over him. Slowly, the figure drew a glowing blue blade from a hidden sheaf which flooded the room with its flowing light.

No, Achmed thought to himself as he saw the blade. It can't be, Ashe is dead.

The man figure bent over Achmed's numbing body and whispered in his ear as he lost his fight for consciousness. "Got ya," he said and that was all that Achmed knew for some time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Debts**

By mid afternoon the next day, Grunthor knew something was wrong when the king had not surfaced once. The giant had known that Rhapsody was on her way back and he had respected Achmed's privacy, thinking that he wished to be alone before his wife returned. But now it was getting rather late in the day and Rhapsody should be there soon; Achmed should have shown up to greet the Lady when she arrived, but he was no where to be seen.

Grunthor began hurriedly searching the mountain first in all of the usual places and then the more unusual for the king, and still there was nothing. What really worried him was that the mountain didn't have the feeling that Achmed was there at all. It was a strange thing, though Achmed would come and go on his own without informing anyone, the Firbolg always seemed to know when he was there or not; the sense of his presence was absent from the air today. The Firbolg seemed more at ease and were moving about the place as if he wasn't there, but Achmed had always told Grunthor in the past when he was going to leave and the giant had gotten no such indication from the king about today.

It didn't take long for the Sergeant Major to work himself into a small panic. His dearest friend and king was missing and it was his job to protect Achmed. After his searching had turned up nothing, Grunthor found himself standing in the center of the passage way that the Bolg called the Hand because it was an opening that had five passageways branching off from it in the vague shape of a hand. Grunthor reached out his own hand and, in a last desperate attempt to locate Achmed, placed it against the tunnel wall. Silently, he asked the Earth if she knew where he was. He searched through the Earth for any sense of where the king may be standing at that moment and what condition the Earth felt he was in.

He stood there, searching the Earth for any sign or feeling of Achmed, but nothing was coming up. This was very disturbing, not only had he gone missing from the mountain, but he was missing from the Earth.

Just then, Grunthor was suddenly racked with the feeling of Achmed's body impacting the Earth. He could feel the place on the ground where his friend lay and what the Earth was telling him was not very reassuring. He was not moving and the Earth screamed to Grunthor that the king was not well.

A howl of rage rang and echoed throughout the halls, shaking the mountain and causing the Bolg to scatter and cower in fear. Something had angered their Sergeant Major greatly and they had no way of knowing if it was any of them or not.

Grunthor nearly ran out of the Cauldron, heading directly for the stable, but as soon as he burst from the entrance, Rhapsody rode up with a look of confused fear at the sight of her friend.

"Grunthor!" she yelled as she leaped from her horse.

He didn't respond at first but kept moving right on towards the stables. "Grunthor, what is going on?" she tried again as she reached up and grabbed a hold of his arm.

He stopped and turned a rage filled face upon her, causing the Lady to take a step back for fear that somehow his rage was directed at her.

"Grunthor, what's wrong? What has happened?" she asked.

"'E's gone! Oi felt 'im almost a days travel from 'ere. Someone took 'im!" Grunthor was rambling as he tried to shake Rhapsody off to continue to the horses.

Rhapsody doggedly clung to the giant's arm and demanded to be told what was happening. "Grunthor!" she cried, using all the force of her naming lore to pull his attention to her. "Who's gone? Who are you talking about?" Fear began to creep into her voice as she began to realize what may be going on here.

"Achmed!" Grunthor howled at her, meeting her eyes for the first time. "E's been taken away. I sensed 'im through ee Earth a few minutes ago, barely moving and in pain! And ee was almost a day's ride from 'ere, heading towards Nain territory!"

Rhapsody stared at him blankly for a moment, trying desperately to understand what Grunthor was talking about. "_How could Achmed have been taken?"_ was all the further that her thought process would allow her to go.

"D'ya 'ear wha' Oi'm saying?! Ur 'usband 'as been taken away! And Oi'm goin' after 'im," Grunthor pulled his arm from Rhapsody's now limp grip and turned towards the stabled once again.

Finally, Rhapsody understood everything that she had heard and was able to realize what had to be done. "Wait Grunthor," She called. "You can't go after him!"

"Like 'ell Oi can't!" He said as he continued to stride away.

Rhapsody ran and interjected herself between Grunthor and his destination saying, "Grunthor, you can't. With Achmed gone, you're going to have to stay here and watch over the child. I will go after him."

"You can just as easily stay 'ere while Oi go after 'im!" Grunthor responded as he was about to move Rhapsody out of his way.

"No!" She used her Namer tone once again to force him to listen. He paused and looked at her once again, allowing her to have her say. "No," she said a bit more calmly. "I have to be the one to go after him. I am his wife and I should have been here when he was taken away."

Grunthor opened his mouth to say something but Rhapsody cut him off, "I have been saved by Achmed more times that I can count but within the last few months alone he has saved me three times. Once each physically, emotionally, and mentally. I owe him and I am not going to let him down. He saved me from the F'dor and then he was there, keeping me emotionally intact after Ashe died. Then just a few weeks ago he saved me from the mental breakdown of telling a lie to all of the Cymrian's. I have three debts to repay to him and I am going to do so now!"

Grunthor stared at her for a moment as he realized how very serious she was being. He could see that there was going to be absolutely no stopping her on this and it would be pointless for him to even try. Using a calmer and more in control tone he answered her, "Oi see there's no stoppin' ya duchess. Olright, Oi guess you can come too, but Oi'm going with ya."

Shaking her head, Rhapsody said to him, "No Grunthor, I'm sorry but we both can't go and you know that. One of us has to stay here and guard the child. It's highly likely that Achmed's abduction is meant to lure both of us out and leave her unprotected and we cannot take that risk."

"Well, Oi'm certainly not lettin' ya go alone," Grunthor told her flatly.

The two stared at each other for a moment, hoping that the other would relent and knowing that neither would. Finally, the sound of someone near by clearing their throat made both of them jump and look back to the entrance of the Cauldron. Emerging from the shadows where he had been listening to the two for some time now, Omet walked towards them.

Rhapsody looked at him and realized that it had been a while since she had really looked at him. Over the years he had aged rather well for having next to no Cymrian blood. He had thinned out and became lithe and wiry; strong, well honed muscles lightly rippled under his skin as he approached them. Where once he had been bald by choice, now he was bald by nature. A thin ring of hair outlined the edges of his head with the top being as bald as it had ever been when he was shaving it. But all in all, he looked very healthy and active, ready for almost anything.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but I couldn't help but over hear what is going on," He began as he approached. "Achmed has been taken you say?" he asked with a bit of amazement in his voice.

Rhapsody and Grunthor exchanged a look before nodding to him. They both trusted Omet completely; after all, he was one of their Archons. But this was a very sensitive matter and they needed to confirm with each other that it would be acceptable to include Omet in the information.

"I see. And Rhapsody, you are going to go after him?" Omet asked.

"Only if Oi go with 'er," Grunthor answered before she was able to.

Seeing that Rhapsody was about to argue with the Sergeant Major once again, Omet cut her off saying, "Grunthor, would you allow her to go if someone else went with her instead of you?"

The question had caught him off guard and he stood there with his mouth open for a moment, trying to decide if this was something that he would be willing to consider. Rhapsody was a bit quicker on the uptake and asked Omet, "You are willing to go with me?" At his nod she asked, "Why?"

"I too have debts to be repaid to the king," Omet started. "Those many years ago when you and Achmed showed up at the Raven's guild, looking for the demon spawn, there was a moment when Vicane nearly killed me by up ending a vat of molten clay. Achmed didn't even think as he reached a pole out and snatched me out of harms way and so saved my life. That was the first debt. When he offered me a new life here in Ylorc escaping from the evil guild mistress who would murder me sooner or later, he save my life yet again, giving me a second debt to be repaid. And then when Esten, that same guild mistress, came here to Ylorc to ruin the king and his kingdom and had poisoned me, I realized how very vulnerable I was and completely unable to protect myself. When I had recovered from the ordeal, I came to Achmed, asking him for help in training me to be able to defend myself. And since then, he has been training me in fighting and sword play for what started as every night and now has become once a week. He has given me confidence and strength that I never had before. This is the third debt that I owe him, and it was his own training that has provided me with the means to repay that debt," Omet ended with confidence.

Rhapsody and Grunthor looked to him and for the first time realizing when it was that Omet had become much more fit and seemed to carry himself with more confidence. Upon looking at him, they realized that he really did look like he could be a force to be reckoned with when provoked.

Rhapsody turned back to Grunthor and saw that he had made the same assessment of Omet as she had before she said to him, "I don't think that you are going to be able to prevent either of us from going after Achmed; we both have debts that we must repay."

"Oi see that," Grunthor said and then sighed before saying, "Oi guess you two will 'ave to be the ones then oo go after 'im. Oi'll stay here and make sure the child is kept safe," he concluded.

Rhapsody gave Grunthor a huge hug, both to thank him for understanding and to draw comfort from him during this emotional ordeal. "Thank you Grunthor," she said muffled into his chest.

Pulling her back from him, he looked down into her eyes and told her with all the sincerity that he had, "Now you bring 'im back an' don' ya get yerself caught er 'urt either. Ya got me?"

"Yes Grunthor," Rhapsody said with a smile pulling at her lips.

"An' ya better make sure she keeps 'er promise," Grunthor called over to Omet.

"Yes sir, I won't let you down," Omet answered. "No matter what," he said almost to himself as an after thought.

"Alright, we better get moving." Rhapsody declared as she now moved to get her horse once again.

"Wait," Grunthor stopped her. "'Ow are ya gonna track 'im?" he asked.

Rhapsody paused for a moment and realized that Grunthor had a point. She was not all that good at tracking and she didn't have the same ability that Grunthor had to sense Achmed through the Earth. Of course she didn't even have the same ability that Achmed had to track heartbeats either.

As she thought this, she realized the last time that she had went over this problem in her mind. She had come to the conclusion then that, even though she was unable to track heartbeats, she should be able to track vibrations. As a singer, she was a tuned to vibrations in the air and, in theory, she should be able to follow a specific one to where she wanted to go. In this case, she should be able to track Achmed's unique vibration right to him.

"Just a second," Rhapsody said to Grunthor as she moved a few paces away from him and Omet. Pulling her sword from the sheaf, she raised it into the air, humming her naming note in perfect harmony with the call of the sword. Once she had joined in union with her sword, she changed her humming to the tune that she sought, Achmed's name. This was a name that she knew very well, not only from being with him for centuries, but because it was she who had given it to him.

She stood and listened, hoping that Daystar Clarion would be able to amplify her search. Just as she was thinking that her experiment was not working, she heard a faint echo to the call that she had sent out. Her call had found him and was echoing back through the air, pinpointing his location and tying her to him.

A smile crossed her lips as she opened her eyes and lowered her sword. Turning back to Grunthor and Omet, she told them, "I found him, let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

**Travels**

Slowly, Achmed became dimly aware of himself. His head pounded and he found that he was unable to move his arms or legs. Something was painfully digging into his ribs as his body was jarred over and over again. His world was spinning at first, but as his head continued to clear, he realized that he was dangling across the bow of a saddle and it was the canter of the horse under him that was jabbing the horn into his ribs.

There was a presence next to him, with a hand firmly clamped onto the rope that tied Achmed's hands behind his back. Pain laced through his head as he tried to gain a more clear perspective of his surroundings; that drug must have been very powerful.

As Achmed moved, his captor became aware that the king was now awake. Slowing the horse, the captor came to a stop and jumped down from his mount. All that Achmed was able to see of his captor were the finely tailored black leather boots that stopped in front of his dangling body.

There was silence for a moment as the captor stared at his prey, helplessly restrained before him. Achmed wanted to say something bitingly sarcastic to the man, but found that he also had a gag tied around his mouth, preventing him from uttering a word.

Finally the man broke the silence, "Well," a grating and hollow sounding voice echoed. "I finally have captured the great King of the Firbolg," he gloated. "The bastard of a Dhracian that thought he could rid the world of my kind."

Alarm rang through Achmed's mind upon hearing the last statement; without thinking, he tried to look up to get a glimpse of his captor. Unfortunately, as soon as he moved, he was swiftly rewarded with a blow to the back of his head, knocking it back down and slamming his nose into the horse's side. A thin trickle of blood ran out of his nose, marring the white coat of the horse he was still atop.

Achmed's vision clouded with starbursts and waves of dizziness once again from the blow that he was dealt. As he tried to collect himself once again, he thought over what the man had just said. It sounded as if this was a F'dor that had captured him by the way he mentioned the king's Dhracian heritage and then how he had hunted the man's own kind. But Achmed could sense no trace of F'dor from this man.

_Of course_, Achmed thought, _I can sense nothing at all from him. It's as if he were wearing that blasted mist cloak that Ashe had worn when they first met._ But it was impossible that this could be Ashe; Ashe had transformed into a dragon and dragons cannot be host to F'dor's…or can they?

A stray thought struck him as he lay across the horse, what if Ashe had been a host before Rhapsody had released him into his dragon form? Would that allow the F'dor to gain the elemental knowledge of the dragon as well?

Achmed's musings were cut short as he felt himself being suddenly hauled off of the horse by the rope that restrained his hands, and thrust to the ground, slamming his back into a large boulder and crushing his hands between his own body and the rock.

Caught off guard, he gave a sharp grunt of pain as he impacted the Earth while the cloaked figure moved in front of him, laughing. "Look at you; I can't wait to see how pathetic you are in person," The figure croaked.

_Person?_ Achmed thought, _then this wasn't the actual F'dor, this was probably a thrall that the F'dor was working through_. Now things began to make sense, but still the question remained; who was this cloaked figure?

Achmed glared at the man, trying to catch some sort of glimpse of the figure beneath the cloak. Something told him that this was someone that he ought to know.

Suddenly, all the wind was knocked out of him as the man delivered a hard and swift kick to his ribs. Achmed could hear the internal crunch and grind of at least one rib being cracked.

"You still don't fear me?" The figure asked as with his kick. "Still your look defies me, even as you lie there, helpless!" The man watched for a moment as Achmed struggled to regain his breath.

When he was able to breathe once again, albeit painfully, Achmed looked up to his captor once again to see that his stance was no longer as confident and smug as it had been. The figure seemed to wavering and struggling against some unseen force.

"No!" the man suddenly shouted, though not with the same sounding voice as before. "I…won't…" The voice struggled. The sound of the voice was not as hollow sounding as it had been and the grating, almost forced sound was gone. If Achmed was to guess, this was the voice of the actual man and not the F'dor talking though him. The voice was almost familiar but he could not get a grasp on whom it belonged to.

Those three words were all that Achmed heard of that voice before the F'dor once again seemed to have control over him. Turning back to the Dhracian, the man reached into his pocket and pulled out another one of the quills that Achmed had awakened with imbedded in his neck the night before. Swiftly, the man bent down and shoved this quill Achmed's neck once again and before his knew what was happening, the world went dark once again. He knew no more for the rest of day and most of the evening.

Rhapsody was leading and making very good time, or so she thought. For a while she believed that she was closing the gap that she was able to sense between herself and Achmed, but by that night, she noticed that Achmed was moving faster and pulling further away.

How she longed to double her speed as well and press on right through the night, but the terrain was not allowing her to do so. The area which she and Omet were currently riding through was very rocky and treacherous. The horses were sure to become seriously injured if they kept on the path that night. How the man who took Achmed was able to keep moving and at such a high rate of speed was inconceivable. It would take a very well trained and gifted night vision horse to cross terrain such as this in the dark and there were very few of those around. The only ones that Rhapsody had heard of were owned by her son and Anborn, and it couldn't be either of them that had taken Achmed.

"We're going to have to stop for the night," Rhapsody informed Omet as she slowed to a stop. "This ground is impossible to travel on in this light. If there was a moon out tonight, maybe, but being a new moon…"

"Yes, I agree. Though I wish we could press on," Omet voiced as he came to a stop as well and prepared to dismount.

In silence, the two set up a hasty, sparse camp for the night. Rhapsody built a small fire and Omet laid out two blankets for them to sleep upon. Then both reached into their saddle packs and pulled out some small traveling cakes and a canteen of water each.

As Rhapsody nibbled at her cake, she found her mind drifting to ponder what may be happening to Achmed right then. She felt guilty as she drank her water and picked at her cake, knowing that he was probably not receiving either food or drink that night.

She could recall the last time that she had been captured and it had been Achmed who had raced to her rescue. She was given no food during her whole capture and only enough water to keep her alive over the many days. True, with neither her nor Achmed being either human or fully human, they did not require as much water to survive as most would. Humans were descendents of the element of water and so needed a higher concentration of water in their system to live. But all life required water, no matter what element they descended from.

A deep yearning ache to be rushing away, to hold Achmed in her arms and to be held in return, washed over her as she stared into their small fire. After a while of beating down the urge to fly after him, Omet suddenly broke her train of thought. "Rhapsody, we are going to bring him back," he said with finality and confidence.

Rhapsody looked to him and saw that he had been watching her as she had been traveling disturbing paths in her mind. Her thoughts must have been easy to read in her face and Omet wanted to reassure her and lend her some of the confidence that he carried.

"I know, Omet. I just feel so helpless right now. I can't believe that he has been taken; it's his job to rush after me when I am taken, not me for him. I just can't figure what has gone wrong here," she said shaking her head.

"I know what you mean. This goes against the grain of everything that has ever happened in the past and that anyone who knows Achmed would ever believe possible. Something more has to be going on here then meets the eye."

Rhapsody sighed before saying, "Yes, I fear that as well, but there is not much that we can do, is there? Neither of us would ever dream of just giving up on him but we have no way of knowing what we will be walking into when we get to him."

Omet nodded slowly as he turned the whole affair over and over in his mind. Nothing seemed to add up right; all that he knew was that they would bring him back safely, this much he was sure of.

The two sat together in silence for a while longer before they both went and laid down upon their blankets, staring up at the stars while they drifted off into a restless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hosts Revealed**

Light had barely begun to leak over the horizon when Rhapsody and Omet were up and preparing to leave once again. They were gone and following Achmed's trail before so much as a sliver of the sun caressed the edge of the world. As they rode, the sun climbed and Rhapsody hummed an aubade quietly while she concentrated more on the movements of her husband ahead of her.

The distance was great between them now and despair was becoming difficult for her to shake off. Whoever had him did not stop during the night and had nearly doubled the distance between them.

Awareness slowly crept upon Achmed as he continued to very painfully bounce against the saddle below him. His ribs were in excruciating pain and breathing was becoming more and more difficult. He didn't think that his lungs had been punctured by his broken ribs because it wasn't a struggle to draw breath, just incredibly painful.

Remembering what had happened the last time his captor had known he was awake, Achmed decided it would be best to play dead for now. He knew that he was in no shape or position to even attempt to escape. Feeling more helpless than he had ever felt before, he lay there, draped over the racing horse, wondering how he was going to get out of this one.

Then he felt it, a slight flicker that he hadn't even thought of till then; Rhapsody's heartbeat was following him. There was no mistaking it; she was definitely on his trail. She was not matching speed and continued to fall back, but she was there and working her way to him.

A small smile pulled at his lips as he thought about how ironic this situation was. How many times had he been the one following after when Rhapsody had been captured? It had always been his job to save her, and now she was racing to save him.

Now, knowing that help was on its way, he relaxed slightly and turned his thoughts to pondering who it was that had captured him and where they might be going. He knew that they were heading in the direction of the Nain land. But why would he be taken to the Nain? True they hadn't gotten along in the past, but this seemed a bit much.

Of course there seemed to definitely be some kind of F'dor behind all of this so past disagreements with the Nain probably had nothing to do with this kidnapping. So the question still remained, who was it that had him, and why were they going towards the Nain lands?

A small voice seemed to be whispering at the back of Achmed's mind as he thought this over that he didn't want to listen to. The voice kept reminding him that Meridion had been invited to visit the Nain. He had told them that he was going to be traveling there at about this time, but Achmed had never sensed him leave the palace or pass through his lands.

He tried to stop himself from putting his thoughts together for he saw where this was leading. Either Meridion had never left the palace when he said he was going to, or this was Meridion that had captured him. Unfortunately, the latter seemed to make the most sense.

Meridion would, undoubtedly, have access to both his father's sword and mist cloak, if he hadn't outright inherited them. They were obviously heading towards the Nain kingdom, and at the moot, Meridion had been hanging around the Nain quite a bit. If it was a Nain that was the host to the F'dor, then it would have been easy for him to ensnare Meridion as a Thrall during that time, especially that night before Meridion had become the official Lord Cymrian. Finally, this Thrall seemed to be much stronger than most in that he was putting up a fight against his F'dor controller. Very few people that Achmed knew he would ever suspect as being strong enough for this, and Meridion was one of those people.

But then the question remained, why hadn't Meridion foreseen that he would be taken as a Thrall and avoided it? And then the answer to this new puzzle came to Achmed. Meridion had been unable to foresee past the moot. If he had been made a Thrall during the moot, then he would have had no warning that it was going to happen until it was too late.

Achmed's heart sank as he thought what this would do to Rhapsody when and if she ever caught up with them. She would be completely unable to fight her son, no matter if she saw him as a Thrall or not. The hold on Meridion was going to have to be broken before anything could be done and Achmed had no way of telling this to Rhapsody before she reached him.

Wondering what he could possibly do to warn her that her own son was a Thrall, Achmed felt the horse begin to slow as the rider became hesitant. Achmed could feel Meridion; for now there was no doubt that it was him, pulling back at the reigns and attempting to spur the horse on at the same time. Meridion was fighting against the F'dor once again.

Achmed wanted nothing more than to say something to him, to help connect with Meridion as he struggled against the demon, but the gag was still in place and he was completely unable to say a word to the man. So he lay there, hoping that maybe, just maybe, Meridion would be able to break the hold on his own. The situation began to look promising as the horse came to a stop before Meridion steered the horse facing the opposite direction, back the way they had come. But then the F'dor took over again and turned the horse back the way they had been heading. And a struggle ensued for a few moments as the rider turned the horse in circles.

Achmed could hear as Meridion muttered under his breath, trying to tell the demon in his head to go away. Then, there was complete silence as the horse stood, facing towards the Nain, with Meridion shaking with strain in the saddle. They just sat there like that for what felt like an eternity to Achmed. And just as the king began to think that maybe Meridion really could beat this F'dor, the horse lurched as Meridion dug his heals into its sides and they were racing off once again. Meridion gave no sign of struggle anymore, the demon had won the stand off and they continued on their way to meet the F'dor that was controlling him.

Several hours later, as the sun began to set over the horizon, the horse once again came to a stop as Meridion jumped down. "I know you're awake, so don't even pretend you're not," the hollow voice said to Achmed.

This didn't change Achmed's behavior in the least bit. He had been remaining unmoving and completely silent for several hours, trying to seem like he was still knocked out, but then strain, exhaustion, and pain won over and kept him from even wanting to move or make a sound. Every muscle and bone ached in his body from the horrible position that he had been forced to be jostled around in for the last two days and nights.

Meridion reached up and hulled Achmed off the horse by his hands once again and proceeded to drag the exhausted Dhracian through a tunnel entrance that was near by. As the light of the world faded behind them, Achmed realized that they had reached the Nain kingdom and were now entering it. The Nain were a people who lived deep underground in subterranean caves, much like the one he was now being dragged into. These caves, it was said, were very extensive and could become a complete maze of passage ways and dead ends. By the time Rhapsody got there, she may never be able to find him in the labyrinth of the tunnels.

After some ways of dragging Achmed along the tunnel floors, Meridion stopped and changed tactics. He bent down and lifted Achmed off of the ground, throwing his body over both his shoulders and carrying him further and deeper into the dark tunnels.

Achmed had to beat down his urge to put up a fight. He wanted nothing more than to battle his way out of the situation, but that was impossible. He recognized that, in his current condition, he would not have a chance against the demon controlled man who was carrying him. Tied, in pain, injured, gagged and still shaking off the drugs used to abduct him in the first place, it would only serve to deplete his energy for a later rescue if he were to try and escape now.

But this position of helplessness was something that he very rarely found himself in. He was the one who always had a way out, who could deal with any situation put before him. The times where he had been this helpless he could count on one hand. He was a man of action, not inaction.

And so, battling with pain, pride, and fear, Achmed was taken deep into the caves, through a maze of twists and turns, before finally being brought to one very large, dimly lit cavern. The floor of the cavern seemed to drop off, just past the tunnel entrance that Meridion had stepped through. A crude stair case was cut into the side of the drop off, which led to the leveled floor below.

The roof was also much higher than the tunnels which they had been traveling along. In the center of the room the distance between ceiling and floor must have been something like 80 to 100 feet.

Attached to the ceiling was a strange metal hook which held a chain in it that dangled nearly to the floor below. The other end of the chain ran along the ceiling and came down the side wall to connect with some type of wench devise.

Achmed barley had a moment to take sight of the whole room in before Meridion began to descend the staircase to the surface below. As they went, Achmed noticed for the first time that there was another figure standing below, near where the end of the chain hung. The stench of F'dor nearly overwhelmed the Dhracian as he was brought nearer to this new person; no doubt this was the F'dor who was controlling Meridion.

"Well done, My Lord," The man sarcastically stated when Meridion stopped just a few feet away from him. It was then that the other parts of Achmed's suspicions were confirmed. He was able to see now that the man who stood before him, was not really a man but a Nain. Also, it was no ordinary Nain; this was Gyrlyth, second in command of the Nain nation.

_If Gyrlyth was a F'dor, did that mean that Faedryth, the Nain leader, was a Thrall?_ Achmed wondered to himself. If the entire Nain nation was under the control of a F'dor and his thrall, then that could mean big trouble for everyone.

Before the Achmed could ponder any further, he was rudely dropped to the ground with another crushing wave of pain as he impacted. Fighting his way through the pain to stay conscious, he was dimly aware of the evil chuckling that issued from the Nain F'dor. "My, my," Gyrlyth was saying. "Such a rude way to treat a king. Let me help you up, Your Majesty."

The Nain bent down and grabbed Achmed by the back of the neck, pulling him up, one handed, to stare directly into the F'dor's eyes. "You are somewhat of a disappointment. For someone smart and strong enough to defeat the most powerful F'dor on the Earth, I would have expected more of a fight from you."

Achmed glared at the F'dor before him, his racial hatred boiling his blood. The place where the hand connected with his neck burned. Hatred for this being in front of him was all that his mind was able to connect with as he searched for someway to destroy it right then and there.

The F'dor laughed again as he saw the desperate hatred flowing from the Dhracian's eyes at him. "You really are pathetic, you know," the F'dor continued. "All you can do is impotently glare at me as your hatred for my kind consumes and devours you. But you know, King Achmed, my hatred of you, not just your kind, is what I have dreamed of for a very long time now." As he finished his statement, the F'dor tossed Achmed back to Meridion who had now removed his cloak. The entranced man grabbed and held Achmed as the F'dor paced in front of him as he ranted on.

"Oh yes, you have been a thorn in my side longer than you probably realize. It was you who spent endless hours torturing me, never expecting that I would be able to escape my prison to make you pay."

Achmed was listening to the man rant, but couldn't tell if he was unable to make sense of it all because of what he was saying, or because of the consuming hate that was the main focus of Achmed's attention.

The F'dor paused and looked to the king again, seeing if he had any idea what his tirade was about. "You still don't get it, do you? Well let me be a little more plain and simple for you, since that seems to be what you need. I am the F'dor who you practiced your little Thrall rituals on. I was the one, forever imprisoned with in the diamond that swung for time out of mind over the abyss. It was me that you ensnared and pulled, tore and picked at as you learned how to destroy my kind."

Finally, the words sunk into Achmed's head as he realized exactly what this F'dor was. But that was impossible; the Grandmother had told them that the pendulum where the F'dor was captured could never fail because it was being supported by all four winds.

As the fear seeped into Achmed's eyes, the F'dor laughed again and continued on. "Yes, you remember now, don't you? And you probably are wondering how I could have escaped from my inescapable prison. Well, I have another of my kind to thank for that, I believe. One who you have already destroyed before I could thank him.'

'The great vines which entered the old Dhracian city, searching out the Earth child; they tore apart the rocks, smashed the walls and ceiling to pieces, cutting the flow of two of the winds off from where I hung. With the unbalanced support to the pendulum, it came crashing down into the training circle, shattering to pieces. I was free, but had no where to go. That is, until I found the western wind which still blew through the cave. I shot up and drifted on the breeze until it brought me to the Nain where I took a foot solider as a host at first and was able to slowly work myself up the ranks."

This seemed almost impossible; "_How could this be happening?"_ Achmed wondered. Another F'dor had a personal connection to him. At least it wasn't like this one possessed his name like the last one did, but there was certainly not much Achmed could do against this one either.

"Though it wasn't until Heiles found me that I was able to really begin my search for the last Dhracian left who had used me. He had had a brilliant plan to capture you by gaining control of your name through the Lady, or should I say, your wife? But obviously, that didn't go according to plan. So we had to come up with a new way to get you out of our way."

Achmed flinched at the mention of the word 'we'. That implied that there were more involved in this plot then just this one F'dor, possibly meaning that there was another F'dor in on it.

A wicked grin spread over Gyrlyth's face as he took notice of the flinch Achmed made. "Yes, I said we. There were originally four of us whom Heiles bound together. Heiles himself, myself, the Lirin advisor, Rial, and Tristan's new wife, Jewel. Three brothers and a sister."

_Rial!_?Achmed thought. Rial was who Rhapsody was going to meet on her trip to the Lirin. But she was already on her way after him; she couldn't have been taken over by the F'dor if she was going to rescue him. _But what if she wasn't following me to rescue?_ A chilling thought entered his head. She may have already been taken over and was coming to meet up with this F'dor.

Despair washed over him as he thought of Rhapsody being a host to a F'dor. If he ever got out of this mess, he would have no choice but to kill her, and he wasn't sure if he was capable of that.

"Don't worry; your wife is untouched, for now. But you are going to be the means that one of us may gain control of her," the F'dor sneered. He was now inches away from Achmed's face, breathing his hot, rotten breath upon him. "Your death and the death of her son should be just enough to push her over the edge, giving any F'dor easy access to her to take as a host."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: you may have noticed the corny chapter titles which I haven't used before in my storied. They were really more for my purposes than anything. This is the first time I didn't write everything in order and I found it easier to put things together when I knew what each chapter was about.

So I apologize for the cheese.

**Revenge**

They had been traveling for four days now, riding as fast as they could in the conditions that they were given. Rhapsody and Omet pulled their horses off of the trail into some nearby small bushes and trees. The terrain had not supported many of these growths, but a few were scattered along the way and luckily, one of them rested just outside of the entrance to the caves.

Rhapsody could feel Achmed inside of there, far and deep inside. It was just barely past noon and two Nain guards stood watch at the entrance. Fearing that more would be close at hand, Omet and Rhapsody decided that it would be best to hide out until the sunset before coming up on the guards. The moon was still in it's early phase allowing a dimness that would provide good cover.

Rhapsody had come to realize that two days ago, Achmed had stopped moving further away and she and Omet were finally able to gain on his position. This was both good and bad news to Rhapsody. She was now able to catch up, but it also meant that Achmed was no longer traveling and whatever was wanted with him in the first place was probably happening now.

Try as she might, she could think of no real good reason why someone would want to capture Achmed. It seemed to her that anyone who felt he was in the way of something would want to just kill him. The only thing that made sense was either he was bait for a trap, or someone wanted information. But who would want Achmed for information?

Achmed was the king of the Firbolg. He had little to do with the Cymrian Alliance and there was no one outside of her, Grunthor, Omet, and Meridion, and a few Archons who knew of the secret he was keeping in the mountain.

This whole thing stank of a trap, but there was really nothing that she could do about it. If the trap was for her, then she would just have to work carefully not to spring it. If it was more of a lure to leave the mountain unguarded, they had already taken care of that by making sure Grunthor stayed behind.

But no matter what the reason for his kidnapping, Rhapsody had to go in there and get him out. She had no other choice in her mind.

The day before…

Achmed came to finding himself hanging from his wrists about a foot from the ground. Looking up, we saw that his wrists had been locked in iron manacles that had been looped through the bottom link in the chain that he had noticed earlier.

The last thing that he could remember was the F'dor, in his face, saying something about taking Rhapsody as a host and then a hard, heavy blow to the back of his head, probably delivered by the possessed Meridion.

Now here he was, chained in another defenseless position, waiting for his wife to come and save him. Though, from the previous conversation with the F'dor, she was going to be walking into some kind of a trap. Mentally, Achmed hit himself over and over for this whole thing. He should never have allowed himself to be taken in the first place, and now Rhapsody was going to be strolling right into danger and he wouldn't even be able to back her up. Worst of all, as hard as he searched, Achmed could just not detect Grunthor with her. She was coming here without anyone to back her up and walking right into a trap.

_Now_, Achmed thought, _maybe I deserve whatever fate awaits me with this demon, but Rhapsody certainly does not._ As the Dhracian dangled there, tearing himself apart, the F'dor had come up behind him.

"Awake now?" the smooth, yet harsh tones of the F'dor asked.

Achmed had been so taken with his own mental berating, that he didn't even sense the demon approaching. At the sound of the voice, he gave a quick jerk in his chains, suddenly startled by presence. Achmed wanted to scowl as he heard the F'dor laughing behind him from his reaction, but the gag that still silenced him prevented much lip movement.

"Jumpy are we?" Gyrlyth sneered. "Well you should be. I'm here to take out my revenge upon you before your own wife comes to finish you off."

Achmed wanted nothing more than to kick the F'dor in the stomach, and he nearly did so just as white hot pain lashed across his back as the demon raked it with some form of whip. Not suspecting anything of the kind, a muffled grunt of pain was brought from the king to the satisfaction of the F'dor.

"You really are a disappointment King Achmed. I thought that you were a strong, stoic sort who would never give his enemies the benefit of seeing you in pain or at a disadvantage. It will be almost a favor for you when Rhapsody arrives and springs the trap that shall end your life."

Gyrlyth walked around to stand in front of Achmed before continuing. "I think that maybe it will be best if you know exactly what is to happen to you, so you are able to prepare for the inevitable. Your wife, who I'm sure you know is already on her way, will walk into this room and have just enough time to see you hanging about sixty feet from the floor. By then, I will have had a bed of vertically planted spears erected directly below your dangling body.'

'As soon as she enters, if her sword is not already drawn, a Nain solider will rush her, forcing her to draw her sword. Now, may I direct your attention to the wench that is holding your chain?" The F'dor said as he pointed over towards the other wall. Achmed looked over to where the demon was pointing.

"That devise has been set to be triggered by the precise vibrations that Daystar Clarion gives. As soon as the vibrations hit it, it will release your chain, allowing your body to free fall right onto the spears below, ultimately killing you, right before the Lady's eyes."

_No!_ Achmed tried to scream but was unable to. Struggling against the chain, Achmed tried to get at the demon in front of him. He did manage to kick him, but not even hard enough to make the man wince. The furry and racial hate that had clouded Achmed before had come back ten fold. Now, not only was this man plotting against him, but Rhapsody as well.

The F'dor just stood back, out of the range of the thrashing Achmed, with a gloating smile. After Achmed had calmed down a bit, seeing that his outburst was completely useless, the F'dor continued. "Yes, you shall die before her eyes. And then her own son will commit suicide before her eyes. Meridion has been, programmed I guess you could say, to enter the room and kill himself with his father's sword right after your own death. The combined loss of husband and son and the reminder of a husband she has already lost, will no doubt make her easy prey," the F'dor sneered.

Achmed shook with contained rage; but his rage was the only thing that kept him from giving into the all consuming fear for Rhapsody. He knew that she was strong and would like to believe that his and Meridion's deaths would not make her as susceptible as this F'dor planed. But he had seen how she had taken Joe's death. She had nearly given up, allowed herself to follow Joe to the afterlife. It was Achmed's singing, ironically, that brought her back from that edge. And if it hadn't been for Achmed, she would have been in the same state, if not worse, when Ashe left her. Death was a thing that strongly affected her and for her to witness two deaths of ones she loves with no one there to pull her back from the edge, she could conceivably hand herself over to the F'dor without a fight.

As the rage and fear battled in Achmed's mind, he lost sight of the F'dor for a moment, only to become painfully aware of the demons position. Another sharp painful lashed raked his back once again. Dimly, he was able to hear what the demon was now saying as he continued to strike.

"Now, it is my turn to show you how it feels to helplessly dangle while another tortures you. You may not realize the horrific pain that a F'dor goes through while in the Thrall ritual, but I am certainly going to try to show it to you."

Most of that day was a blur of pain, anger, and fear for Achmed as the demon took his revenge upon the last Dhracian who had tortured him. It was drawing close to the evening hours, though in the caves Achmed didn't know this, when the demon had gotten out most of his rage and summoned Meridion to him.

"Now," Gyrlyth said to Achmed. "I will leave my thrall to hoist you up and to erect your death bed of spears. I must go now to finish off the pathetic king of the Nain so that I may take his place. I wish you pleasant dreams, since they will be your last here on Earth."

The F'dor turned and was about to leave when Meridion said, "Master, we want to make sure that the Dhracian is alive when the singer arrives yes?"

Gyrlyth paused and turned back to Meridion, "Yes," he said flatly.

"Should we at least give him some water? He has not eaten or drank in four days. We wouldn't want him to die of thirst before the Lady arrives."

A slight smile crossed the Nain's lips as he replied, "I realize that it is more the Lord Cymrian talking than my thrall, but nevertheless, I agree with you. Give him water and then place yourself in the other hall to await your mother's arrival." The F'dor turned once again and walked out of the room, leaving his presence lingering within the enthralled Meridion.

Walking to across the great room they were in, Meridion left out of a back tunnel and soon returned with a canteen of water. Walking over to the wench at the side wall, he pressed the release button, causing the chain to run out and a bloodied, exhausted Achmed to crumple to the ground.

Meridion crossed the floor to the body of his friend and step father in a quick and detached way. Reaching Achmed, he knelt down and lifted his head, reaching around to untie the cloth that dug into the king's face, keeping him from speaking this whole time. Once the strip of cloth and the wad that was stuffed into his mouth were removed, Achmed tried to say something to Meridion, but was nearly choked when the canteen was quickly thrust into his mouth.

Luckily, Achmed had been able to swallow most of the water, but some of slipped down towards his lungs, causing him to sputter and cough up that little bit. He had barely regained his breath when Meridion was bringing the gag back to place. Just before the cloth was stuffed back into his mouth, Achmed managed to rasp out, "fight it, Meridion."

His words didn't seem to have an immediate impact as Meridion continued to securely tie the gag back into place. But Achmed saw a moment of hesitation when he had finished. Meridion stared down at Achmed, hurt and pain shown in his eyes as he tried to fight against the controlling force that gripped him. A single tear rolled down his face before the pain was replaced by the same blank stare that had held him before. But instead of raising Achmed up once again, the possessed Meridion pulled a piece of cloth from his robe and using water form the canteen, doused it.

Bending down once again, he used the dampened cloth to rinse the wounds that crossed along Achmed's back. He washed away the fresh and drying blood that covered it, revealing the angry red lines that now covered him. Completely exhausted and in great pain, all Achmed could do was lay there and allow the thrall to tend to his wounds.

Achmed knew that this was only because the F'dor didn't want him to die before Rhapsody arrived and he had to make sure that he was not going to bleed to death in the mean time. But Achmed also knew that the suggestion was implanted by Meridion. The Lord was putting up a fight, but Achmed feared that it would not be strong enough. So far, Meridion was only able to act on things that the F'dor agreed with, if he tried to stop, say, Achmed's or his own death, it was unlikely that he would be able to do so.

As soon as Meridion had finished washing Achmed's wounds, he turned and walked back over to the wench. Turning the crank, he hoisted Achmed up off of the ground once again and far up into the air. When he was eye level with the tunnel that he had originally entered through, Meridion paused momentarily.

Achmed knew this was not as high as the F'dor had promised and he weakly glanced over to where Meridion stood, hands still on the wench, tension shaking his body. He was battling with the demon once again. _Maybe he was strong enough_, Achmed thought.

But in another moment, he was hoisted up further before Meridion secured him into place, setting the trigger to release when the vibration of Rhapsody's sword sounded.

All that night, Meridion worked at erecting the spears directly blow Achmed as the king passed in and out of consciousness. Time was slipping away from him as he felt Rhapsody draw closer and closer to him. She would be there in a few hours; how was he to warn her that she was walking right into a trap?


	6. Chapter 6

**Heading in**

Rhapsody watched as the light of the sun faded from the sky. The last few hours had been excruciating to realize how close she was to Achmed and was unable to make it to him. Now the time had come that she and Omet could repay their debts to one they both cared for deeply.

As the last ray of sunlight flickered out of sight, Rhapsody signaled Omet that she was going to take the far guard and he was to take the nearer one. She slipped from his side and positioned herself behind a boulder near the entrance of the tunnel. Omet came behind her and took up his place behind another boulder, waiting for her to make the first move.

Once they were both in position, Rhapsody nodded her head once to Omet before she rushed out of the cover, drawing her sword a split second before striking. The clarion call and the flame of the sword was the last things the solider heard and saw before his head left his shoulders and his body crumpled to the ground. Before the other could react, Omet had come behind him and drew his own sword across the Nain's throat, ear to ear. He was dead with in seconds.

They paused for a moment and looked to each other before they both turned to the entrance of the cave and headed in together.

She was getting close. Achmed could feel as Rhapsody worked her way to him. She was in the caves by now and somehow was making progress and not getting lost in the labyrinth of tunnels and passageways. He didn't know how she was doing it, but of course she was probably being led somehow since the F'dor wanted her to find him.

It wouldn't be long now; Achmed could feel the possible last minutes of his life slipping away with every beat of his wife's heart.

There seemed to be very few Nain within the tunnels once they entered. Omet and Rhapsody passed freely along the passageways, ready and expecting resistance at any time. Omet walked with his sword drawn while Rhapsody traveled with her hand resting on her sword hilt, keeping it sheathed so the light wouldn't give them away.

There was some dim lighting along their way revealing their path. As they came to a fork in the tunnel, one was not as well lit as the other. Both of the tunnels led in the same general direction and both went to where she could sense Achmed's vibrations coming from. Pausing for a moment she stared down the two paths.

Finally she chose to try the path to the left where the light was not quite as good. Not far in, the tunnel turned sharply to the left. As they came around the turn, they met their first resistance.

About twenty Nain soldiers were there, seemingly waiting for the two to come around the bend. Rhapsody drew her sword, nearly blinding the Nain for a moment with the brilliant flash of light. As they were clearing their eyes, Omet took out three of them and was engaging with a fourth as Rhapsody brought down two of her own. But then the Nain recovered from the light and began beating them back.

Curiously, though they were fighting very hard, they were not bringing any harm to either Rhapsody or Omet. They were defiantly causing more damage, but there seemed to me more Nain coming up behind the first ranks and replacing the fallen.

Rhapsody and Omet we forced back to where the tunnel had divided when suddenly, most of the Nain just disappeared, fleeing back down the passage they had come down. A few remained who were quickly taken out by Omet and Rhapsody.

When they were once again standing alone in the cave, they looked to each other, wondering what had just happened.

"What was that?" Omet whispered to Rhapsody.

"I have a feeling that we are supposed to go down this passageway," she answered while waving her still drawn sword towards the passage on the right.

Omet took a look down the right tunnel and how it was much better lit than the left one. "I have a bad feeling about this," he said.

"I do too, but there's not much that we can to about it. If we are being herded through these the passages, the chances are that they want us to find Achmed for some reason or another. It probably is some kind of trap as we feared, but what are we going to do?"

Omet shrugged, "Your right, we have no choice. If we are being led to Achmed, then it shouldn't be hard to find him."

Shaking her head, Rhapsody turned to the right tunnel, sheathing her sword once again and heading down the path.

They came across many other divides but every time that they went down a darkened or not as well lit path, they came across resistance. After a while, they just chose to go down those paths that we well lit, signaling where they were supposed to tread.

But of course, as soon as they decided to do this, they came to a division where both were completely dark. Choosing the one on the right they journeyed on. Rhapsody pulled her sword a fraction of an inch from the sheath to cast a minimal amount of light on their path. She led the way in with Omet just behind her. As they traveled along, they noticed that this passage was much wider than others. The light from Daystar Clarion was not reaching the walls, leaving them walking in a small pool of light with no idea what was just beyond their little island.

They tried to pass through this section swiftly, but the low amount of light caused them to pass slower than they really wanted. Rhapsody was just about to ask Omet if he thought it would be safe to raise the light some when suddenly she heard a noise behind her that chilled her to the heart.

"Rhaps…," was all she heard from Omet before his voice was suddenly cut off. Spinning around, Rhapsody pulled her sword forth, searching for the new attacker only to find absolutely nothing there. No attacker and no Omet.

Staring down the path they had come then turning in a slow circle scanning the area for any sign of her friend or the person who took him, Rhapsody found nothing but blackness. It seemed that She had Omet had passed into some sort of cavernous room and, even with her sword completely drawn, she still could not see the walls.

Carefully she moved from her spot, hoping to find a wall. As she began to move, she could just barely make out some type of movement at the edges of where the light from her sword reached. She stopped again, staring into the darkness, hoping and fearing to catch a glimpse of what was out there.

After a few moments, the figures she had seen moving at the edges of the light began to step into it. Numerous Nain soldiers with swords drawn faced her, nearly completely ringing her except for one direction.

Well now it was obvious which way they wished her to pass. Knowing that she would never be able to break through in a different direction and being left with no other alternative, she began to slowly back out in the direction that it seemed she was going to be able to pass. The Nain stood their ground and were soon left in darkness once again as she took the light with her.

After leaving the soldiers behind, Rhapsody turned to find that a light flickered ahead, bringing her back to the tunnels. She stopped, wondering what she should do. She could feel Achmed ahead of her but somewhere back there, she had left Omet. _Of course_, she thought, _if Omet was still alive he was probably taken somewhere else by now._ It was perhaps just as likely that he was taken to where ever Achmed was being held.

Hoping that this was the case, she sheathed her sword and continued on from lighted path to lighted path, finding no more resistance.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Fall**

Rounding a bend in another tunnel, Rhapsody suddenly found herself looking out over a deep crevice that split down the center of the next cave. This room was dimly lit but well enough that she was able to see everything that was in it, including Achmed.

He was directly in front of her, hanging from the chains that the F'dor had left him in over the crevice. His shirt was removed and bloody gashes shown around his torso.

A rainbow of bruises spanned across his chest with two near by sites of impact on his right side that the rest of the colors radiated from. As she looked further up, she could see that a tight gag was stuffed and tied in his mouth, preventing him from uttering any word.

But what appalled Rhapsody the most from the scene, was his eyes. Even if his mouth was unable to speak, his eyes were screaming. She stared into his eyes for a moment, wondering what it was that he was trying to say to her.

Dread settled upon her when she saw genuine fear in his eyes; a fear that she had never seen before from him. Pain also was there, but this was only minor to something deeper, some meaning that he was trying so hard to express to her, but she just wasn't getting it.

Then, out of nowhere, another Nain rushed her, swinging his wicked sword. Without thinking, she drew her sword, hearing the clarion call resonate in the open cave, ramming it through the assailant's unprotected middle. Viciously, she yanked her blade from the collapsing man and turned her attention back to Achmed, only to have her heart stop.

Distantly, she could hear her voice screaming something and could feel her feet taking her to the very edge of the precipice, but these actions were all on another level of consciousness from her. Dimly she was aware of the wicked spears that reached up towards the plummeting body of her husband.

As she watched in appalled and helpless horror, time began to change. It was as if she could feel a bubble in time appearing directly in the center between their two bodies. The bubble rapidly expanded to encompass them, allowing time to continue to flow outside of this bubble but drastically slowing for them. These were their final moments together, and they needed to make them last.

Eyes locked upon his eyes, she searched for words that he was still trying to tell her, but now, these words had changed. The fear and the warning was now gone. These had been replaced by acceptance and love.

Then, it felt as if she could truly hear him for the first time ever. It started as a whisper and began to grow. As it grew, the scene before her faded and she found herself standing on a blank plain of white with Achmed standing before her.

"Rhapsody, I want you to know how much I love you," he was saying.

"What is this? What is happening?" she demanded

"I don't know, but I am grateful for this final chance that we have been given to say what needs to be said."

"No! Achmed you can't leave me. This isn't happening," she cried. Tears were spilling out her eyes.

"Shh Rhapsody. We don't have much time. I don't know why we have been given this gift, but I want to make the most of it. I have never been able to truly tell you how much you mean to me. I have been closed off from the world for so long that I could never really open up, not even to you. Now, none of that matters anymore. All that exists for me now is our love."

"No… Achmed, I love you so much, don't end this here, I won't survive it."

"You will, and you must. I won't tell you all that you still have to live for because this is our moment. This is the last chance that I have to let you know the depths of my love for you."

"I love you so much. I can't see you go like this," she began, struggling against some unseen force to move closer to him, to hold him and be held in his arms one last time. She found that she was completely unable to move from her spot. And she could see that he too was limited to the space that he now occupied. This was a moment meant only for words.

"Rhapsody, dear one, in many ways, I have loved you more than life itself. That may be why we have been granted this moment at the last. I have invested all of my emotions in you. Never before have I so completely depended on another for my survival. If I had ever lost you, I would not have been able to carry on."

"And that is where I am now. You can't leave me now. It will kill me. You once told me that survival is what it's all about, well my survival is in the balance here with yours as well. If you die here, I will too. I will follow you right off of this precipice."

"No you won't. You have and always will have something else to live for. You were the first and only thing that ever entered my life that I could ever invest myself in.

'I have to apologize to you. I have been a horrible person to deal with and I am sure I have caused you pain that you don't deserve. I wish there was a way to keep this pain of my death from you now, but there is nothing that can be done. This is the final stroke and I am ready now that I realize that you truly have loved me in return all of these years. I am still surprised that it can be true, but this truth will guide me on to the next life where someday I hope to rejoin you."

"No, stop!" She screamed as she felt their window receding. The plain they had existed on for the last few moments was fading, returning them to the hateful world once again.

"Goodbye Rhapsody, my light, my love, my wife."

"Achmed, I love you. Don't leave! No! no," and then the bubble popped, throwing the horror of the scene in to a sharp relief once again. The broken body continued to plummet to towards the hungry spears below. Her No's rang through the entire cavern and echoed in her very soul. It was unbearable to watch, yet there was no way that she could turn away from it. Tears of rage and despair flooded down her face unchecked and unnoticed. She was losing him, and there was nothing she could do.

Tears of a like kind also spilled from his eyes, but these were more for the pain that she was experiencing and would continue to go through after his death. An absolute peace settled over him as the final few feet closed between him and the deadly spears below. He knew that he was going to die, right here, right now, and he felt that he was now ready. Everything that he had needed to say had been said. She would carry on and move past this, no matter what plots the demons have in mind… she was going to be alright and that was enough for him.

It was then that a breeze shifted across Rhapsody's neck as a coppery gold mist seemed to pass through and by her, rushing with unnatural speed at the falling body. There was no shape to this mist, but as it reached the chain that trailed after the doomed Achmed, it was yanked taunt, causing his body lurched away from the wicked spikes that were only inches away from stealing his life. The mist towed the line with the dangling body away, just beyond the pit of spears before dropping him the last few feet to the floor of the cavern.

All thought suspended and unable to fully register what had just happened, Rhapsody rushed down a flight of stares to the cavern floor that she never even realized she had seen until that moment. The only thought in her mind was to reach Achmed's side; nothing else in the universe seemed to matter at that point in time.

Nearly collapsing down at his side, she looked, unbelievingly, down at his still living face, soaking his skin with her still unnoticed tears. Quickly she removed the gag that prevented their communication and before he could say a word, she covered his mouth with her's, desperate to feel his kiss in return. Weakly, yet just as desperate and passionately, he return her kiss. But a slight noise disturbed the two enough to break their shared moment.

Suddenly remembering that some other presence had saved her husband, Rhapsody looked over to where the misty light had settled on the floor of the cavern. She watched as the mist slowly gathered and began to coalesce into the vague shape of a dragon.

Confusion filled Rhapsody as she slowly rose to a stand, staring at the dragon, wondering why Elynsynos would be this far from her cave.

As she stared, trying to figure out what this was, the shape changed and began to turn into a new form, the form of a man. As color and shading began to enter the body, the light that this form radiated became brilliant, forcing Rhapsody to look away for a moment.

When she was able to look back, it took her a moment before the sight that she saw hit her with a tremendous force of recognition and flood of emotion that almost knocked her over.

"Ashe!" she cried as she took a step to run to him, only to be stopped by his raised hand and a shake of his head.

The multi-toned sound a dragon speaking rang in the cavern, "No Aria, it wouldn't be right. We are separated and must remain so from now on. We are now two different people, neither of us are as we were when we were together."

Rhapsody felt a slap in the face at his words though she knew they were filled with truth. "Ashe, why? Why have you come if this is how you feel?"

"I have been near by for sometime now and I came to see you one last time before I leave for a very long time. I have explored all the elements that this land has to offer, but I know that I must leave this land to go out to sea. That is the only place that I will ever be able to be truly happy now."

The tears that had almost stopped began to flow freely once again as she listen to all that he said. "So, it is truly over between us. Not even in the next life will we ever be together again," she said as a realization statement, even though she knew this was something she had known all along.

A sad smile crossed the face of the dragon-man. "My Emily, I know that this is hardest for you, but you have known this always."

Heavily and slowly she nodded. Then, hearing the slight clank of chains, she looked back to where Achmed lay, trying to sit up but finding the heavy chains to be too much for him to lift. Quickly, she returned to his side, placing a gentle hand over his chest to keep him from struggling to rise, risking further injury.

"Aria, I have paid your debts for you. You must not live in each other's debt, you should only owe each other mutual love and respect from now on." As his words rang in the cave the light once again began to grow. The solid form of the man began to melt back into the ethereal mist that had first entered the cave.

"Sam, I will always carry you in a special place of my heart and in that way we shall always be together."

"Yes Rhapsody, hold on to that and I shall have a place in the afterlife after all. Take care of our son and tell him that I shall always love him and am proud of him."

As Ashe continued to fade into his ethereal form again Rhapsody looked down to where Achmed was trying hard to say something, leaning down to him Rhapsody could just hear him whisper, "Meridion, is a thrall."

Looking up in alarm to her fading former husband, Rhapsody cried, "Ashe, wait!"

"Do not worry, I have already been to see him, he should be here shortly, returned to his former self. He is strong and was almost free of the spell on his own, it didn't take much of my help to release him from the F'dor's hold. Now, take care of your new husband and live a happy full life. Perhaps I will see you again, perhaps not. Goodbye my bright one, my once treasure. Goodbye." And with that the mist had faded into nothing taking it's brightness with it.

Taking one final deep breath to steady her shredded nerves and emotions, Rhapsody once again turned her attention to Achmed. He was certainly a wreck and hardly in any shape to make it back out of that labyrinth of tunnels.

First thing she needed to do was get those chains off that kept his arms stretched out above his head as he had been for she could not guess how long. Once again drawing her sword, she swiftly sheared though the heavy iron lock that held the his manacles in place.

As she worked, Achmed continued to try to talk to her, to tell her something, but she silenced him, knowing that time was not on their side and he was going to need every last bit of strength that he had left to make it out of there.

As soon as she had his arms released she began to slowly help him lower them to his sides, achingly and painful as it was. Working in an agonizingly slow way, Rhapsody didn't even notice as Meridion came to her side.

"Mother," his whispered gently, nearly causing her to jump as she instinctively reached for her blade.

Backing off a step and putting his hand up he said, "Don't worry. I'm me again and I know what has been happening. We must hurry, there is much that is going on that must be stopped."

Painfully, Achmed nodded his head in affirmation. "F'dor's," he managed to growl.

Looking down at the wreckage of the king, Meridion was overcome with grief and sorrow over what he had done to this man. "Gods, Achmed. I am so sorry, I tried to stop but I couldn't. I could see you, but was unable to do anything," he said as he knelt down beside the king as well.

Shaking his head, Achmed brought Meridion's apologies to a halt. "Achmed knows that it was not you who did those things," Rhapsody said gently to her son. "You were powerless and are no more responsible for this than either of us. Now help me with him, I'm afraid that his ribs are cracked and I'm going to have to wrap them before we can move him."

Nodding, Meridion went to work beside his mother, working on getting Achmed patched up enough to get out of there.

For some time the only sound that could be heard in the cave was a soft humming tune that Rhapsody hummed over Achmed and slight hisses of pain that escaped from the kings lips as they worked.

It was a sudden horrendous sound that caused all of them to jump when the shriek echoed in their heads as it did around the cave. They all looked up to where a woman stood on the cliff above with murder in her eyes and the slightly struggling form of Omet clutched by his throat in her right hand.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Battle**

The fury and wrath that filled the face of the woman turned her once recognizable face into a grotesque mask. Rhapsody stared up at her for a moment before she realized who it was that she was looking at.

"Jewel? Jewel Steward?"

"Very good Lady. But what has happened here? They are both supposed to be dead," she said, indicating Meridion and Achmed. "And you so wrought with grief that you would be all too easy to possess," The woman answered with a barely contained rage just under the surface of her clear and almost politely said words.

"Careful mother, she's another F'dor. She was supposed to take you over to get to the Cymrian government. Rial is already being possessed in the Lirin and Gyrlyth as well. They wished to gain control of all the powers in order to amass an army to take control of Sorbold and then eventually the Firbold mountain."

"If taking the mountain was the ultimate goal, why didn't they just use Achmed as a host? They obviously were able to get a hold of him," Rhapsody asked.

"Because, Lady, a Dhracian is unable to host a F'dor. To take him over it would cause death to both F'dor and man, a genetic final defense against us in the hunt," the woman explained as she began to walk down the steps, dragging the now almost completely limp form of Omet behind her. "It was Heiles job to win the king to our side by capturing his name, but, as he was obviously not able to do so, we had to come up with a new method to breach the mountain."

"Well, it seems your new plan has failed just as miserably," Rhapsody replied coolly. Meridion, who had been standing beside his mother, turned and returned to Achmed's side to help him up. He knew that there was going to be no keeping the king still while a F'dor lingered so near by.

"Yes, and look who is responsible for the plan's failure yet again. They really should have followed my advice and outright killed you and focused on your son here as their target. But no, only the Lady would do, 'she not only rules over the people but she holds their hearts as well,' what do those fools know?" At that, the F'dor was standing only a few feet from Rhapsody as she violently threw a gasping Omet at the Lady's feet.

Resisting her urge to check on Omet, Rhapsody stood her ground, not letting her eyes leave the demon for even a moment. She knew that Meridion was now just behind her, supporting Achmed. The Dhracian must be dying to initiate the thrall ritual by now, but he may not be strong enough for that. If so, there wasn't much that they would be able to do.

"Well, now that their plan has failed, it looks like I'm going to have to resort to my plan," Saying this, the demon drew a wicked black sword. It felt to them that she grew before their eyes as she glared down upon them, a picture of hell itself. A black fire burned in her eyes and the stench of burning flesh nearly suffocated them. Holding her black sword in one hand and a glowing fireball in her other, the demon bore down on them.

Drawing their swords, Rhapsody and Meridion quickly went into action. Meridion hauled the injured and less agile Achmed out of the way of the fireball that was bearing down upon them. Rhapsody reached down and grabbed Omet's arm, pulling him to his feet and bring both of them out of reach of the flashing sword. The demon now found herself in between the four. Omet was now standing and had regained his breath enough to draw his own sword. Meridion now stood between the demon and Achmed who had fallen after the first attack.

Rhapsody knew that, despite his weakened condition, Achmed was the only one who would make escape possible in this situation. She had to keep the F'dor too busy to pay attention to him and hopefully he would be able to perform the thrall. With the demon's back to her, Rhapsody rushed her, blazing sword flashing through the air. But a split second before reaching her, the demon suddenly erupted in black flames, knocking Rhapsody to the ground, leaving her eyes dazzled and her cloths more than a little singed.

When her eyes had cleared once again, she saw that the demon was now bearing down on her. Hastily, the Lady parried the wild sweep of the F'dor's blade and rolled out of there. As she was about to stand once again she found that the F'dor had somehow followed her and was again forcing a deadly blow down upon her. This time Rhapsody was not as quick and was barely able to deflect the blow meant to sever her head from her neck to raking down her shoulder, pulling an unwanted cried of pain from her lips.

At that moment Meridion drew a like response from the demon as his blade slashed across her back. Stunningly fast, the F'dor spun around to focus her attack on this new foe. Meridion managed to block her every move, but found that she was too fast for him to do anything but defend. Step by step the Lord was being beat back before Rhapsody once again took over. But as with her son, the demon was too fast and there was no way to get a blow in. And worse was, this demon showed no sign of slowing or tiring where as Meridion and Rhapsody would soon ware out.

But then Omet joined the fray and it was a little easier to keep up with the demon, even if none of them were still able to make contact. It went on in this way for several minutes, each fighter trading off with another, trying desperately just to stay alive against their foe. Sometimes two would take her on at once, but still she was too fast.

It was then that Achmed had finally pulled himself to his knees and had somehow found enough breath to begin the thrall. Calling forth one wind at a time, he slowly and painfully began to build his net. But, despite being thoroughly distracted, the F'dor heard the beginnings of the ritual and knew that a stop had to be put to this at all costs.

Knocking Meridion, who was her current opponent, to the ground, the F'dor built up another fireball in the palm of her hand and let it fly across the room to where the Bolg king knelt. Rhapsody, seeing what was happening, called to the small portion of the fireball that was true fire, willing it to extinguish. At the same time she sang a song of protection against fire, wrapping it around the king, hoping that it would be enough.

As the slightly smaller, less hot ball of fire burst over the Dhracian very little happen. The fire was able to briefly catch on the little fabric that Achmed still wore and did cause a few burns, but the flame quickly dissipated and the burns were nothing compared to the racial hatred that now boiled in his blood. There was nothing short of death that could possibly cause him to stop now; and the F'dor knew this.

Achmed was now calling upon the last wind to form his net and would soon cast it, bringing the F'dor's battle to a halt. Desperate to stop him, the demon made a mad rush, knocking over both Rhapsody and Meridion once again, wildly and furiously bearing down upon the Dhracian. There was no way that Rhapsody or her son could ever reach the king's side in time to stop the deadly assault. Rhapsody was about to relive her moment of losing her husband all over again. A chill filled her as she vainly raced after the demon.

Then, out of now where, Omet rushed in between Achmed and the homicidal demon, barring her path with his own body. He had rushed in so fast that he didn't even have the time to bring his sword up to defend himself. He just ran, head on, into the charging woman and was rewarded with a swift and deadly sword shoved through his gut. The force of his charge rammed the blade through and through, burying the blade to the hilt into his middle. And he kept charging, even after the blade was protruding out of his back, he kept on coming at the demon and didn't let up until he had knocked her to the ground.

Still, the F'dor quickly recovered and thrust the body off of her and was standing before the Thrall had finally been cast. The F'dor lurched to a halt in mid-stride as she tried to finish off this Dhracian before he had her. But she was too late, Omet's sacrifice had given him just enough time to capture the demon.

Before the F'dor had anymore time to think up any tricks, Rhapsody and Meridion both bore down upon the now frozen demon with their elemental swords flashing. Rhapsody ramming her blade through the demon's heart and Meridion a step later, viciously slashing the head from the shoulders before the F'dor could utter a word or cry.

Stepping back after dealing his blow, Meridion watched as his mother, seething with hatred, caused the flames of her blade to grow and completely consume the corpse of the once F'dor. Only after every last piece of the demon had become ash, which didn't take all that long due to the intense heat Rhapsody force the flames to burn at, did she make a move and did Achmed end his chant.

Dropping her sword right there, Rhapsody turned and fell beside Omet. Gently she lifted the bloodied form and turned him over, placing his head into her lap. The sword of the demon still protruded from his stomach and Rhapsody reached to remove it. As her hand brushed the hilt, Omet opened his eyes. "Leave it," he whispered weakly. "I'm finished. My debts have been repaid with all that I had to give."

Tears once again spilled out of her eyes as Rhapsody looked down now at the face of the boy that she had brought up out of Yarim.

"No, Omet. I can save you, just hold on," she softly crooned as she began to sing.

"Rhapsody, let me go. You cannot bring me back. I have lived a full life, now please let me go."

His words rang in her head as she faltered and ended her song. She knew he was right. Even as she looked down at him, she knew that she could not save him and there was no point in wasting her energy that was needed to escape in trying. Then, she once again began a song, but this was not meant to save his life, but to allow him to leave it.

She sang for a few minutes as she watched Omet struggle with his final breaths. And then, he drew his last as his body went limp; slowly the air seeped out of his parted lips. Rhapsody watched as a faint glow rose from his chest and hovered in the air for just a moment before drifting away, through the cavern ceiling, and into the sky.

Drawing her song to an end, Rhapsody laid his body out and walked back to where her sword lay. "I am not able to light your pyre with true star fire because we are not under the sky. But I shall do my best and use the pure fire and star light of Daystar Clarion to send you on your way to the next life."

With that, she touched Omet's unmoving chest with the tip of her blade, bidding the flames to spread and consume the body. This was not the raging inferno that she had used to destroy the demon, but rather a soft gentle yet fast burning that quickly engulf and almost lovingly consumed the body of her long time friend.

Finally, turning back to her husband and son she said, "Now, let's get out of here. We have lost and suffered enough for one day."


	9. Chapter 9

**Glythery**

Pausing for just one final moment the three looked back to where their friend had fallen; where now only a pile of ash remained with a black sword still lingering in the center. Giving a final sigh and mental shrug, Rhapsody turned to her son and husband, nodded once, and turned to climb up the staircase to the tunnel above.

Meridion moved to Achmed's side and helped him up, giving him support as the two began the climb the stairs. It was slow going considering the rough shape that Achmed was still in, but Rhapsody seemed in no hurry and was only a step ahead of her companions.

Reaching the top, Rhapsody stopped and turned to the other two. "Achmed, are you going to be alright?" she asked, suddenly concerned when she saw the sweat and exhaustion written on his face from just that climb alone.

"I'll have to be, won't I?" he grumbled. "We have to get out of here and I know that you would never dream of leaving me behind, so I won't even suggest it."

Rhapsody smiled a grim smile before concluding, "Yes, it would be a waste of your breath and energy to even bring it up, so you might as well grin and bare it." And with that, she took his other arm and placed it around her shoulders, lending him the extra help that he would need to make it out.

As they started down the first tunnel, Rhapsody found that again they needed some light in order to navigate by. Reaching down, she drew her sword ever so slightly from the sheaf, allowing a small amount of the flickering light to chase a few of the deep shadows away.

They continued on in this manner for several turns of the tunnel, none of them really knowing exactly how to get out of there. For some reason, it seemed that the lights that had previously lit the corridors were now out. But luckily, the opposition that had been there before was also missing so they made a fairly good pace.

After several twists and turns within the caves, it became apparent that Achmed could travel no further for the moment and they carefully leaned him up against a small rock outcropping before slumping to the ground beside him. They were nearly as worn out as he by now.

The three sat silently in complete darkness for some time, ears straining for any sound that might warn of an approach. Finally, when they were just about to relax for a moment, thinking no one to be about, a faint noise could just be barely heard. It was very small and would have gone unnoticed if they had not been straining so hard for any sound.

It started as a small scratching sound which later was combined with what sounded like sniffing. As the noise of whatever it was drew closer, Rhapsody touched Meridion's arm to signal that she was going to allow a bit of light and to be ready if whatever it was decided to attack.

Reaching slowly, Rhapsody placed her hand on the hilt of her sword. She could almost feel the presence now of whatever it was that was in the cave with them. She knew that it was very, very close. Quickly, she drew her sword a fraction of an inch, filling the cave with easy light.

At first, it seemed nothing was there, but then something moved right above Rhapsody's head that caused her to look up quickly. There, just above her head, looking directly down at her, were two glowing red eyes.

Rhapsody leaped up from her position and turned around to face this new opponent only to find that it was much smaller than she had thought it to be at first.

Meridion was up at her side in a flash as well, drawing his sword and nearly blinding all of them with the brilliance. The creature that clung to the rock in front of them froze and stared at them, seemingly trapped in between panic and wonder.

As Rhapsody looked closer at the small creature, she began to slowly remember seeing one of these animals before many years ago at the very first moot. The name of the creature eluded her but it was defiantly the same thing.

It had the same, almost squirrel like body, only longer and more lithe. The same pointed and cupped ears that moved very much like a cat's. The creature was covered in a downy soft fur which almost invited touching but was dissuaded when one noticed the razor sharp talons that it used to grip and cling to the rock. But the red eyes were what really caused her to remember this animal.

It had been at that very first moot and a single Nain had arrived ahead of the rest. Rhapsody had gone out to meet him as she had nearly all of the Cymrians up to that point. Perched atop of the man's shoulder was this small, furry animal, grayish brown in color and eyes of bright red. She asked the man what type of animal it was and he laughed as he reached up and petted its head. "Why this little thing? I thought all knew about these critters. This here is a Rylth," then the Nain leaned in closer and whispered in her ear, "of course, you being a Namer and all would want to know its true name, Glythery."

"Glythery," Rhapsody spoke as she recalled the name. The animal stopped looking so alarmed and looked her directly in the eyes, raising its nose ever so slightly to sniff at the air once again.

"What did you say?" Meridion whispered to her

"Glythery. That's this animal's true name. It's alright, it won't hurt us. You can put away your sword now." And Meridion did just that, plummeting the cave into the much dimmer glow of Rhapsody's barely drawn sword.

"Well, we know what it is, now what?" Achmed asked from where he still sat against the cavern wall.

"I'm not sure, but I think this little one can possibly help us. According to the Nain that I learned of these creatures from, they are very intelligent and the Nain keep them as pets. They are known for helping lost children find their ways through the extensive Nain caverns. Perhaps this one can help us."

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but we don't exactly look like Nain children Rhapsody. How are you going to get that thing to lead us out of here?" Achmed asked.

At that, the Glythery moved further down the wall and closer to where Achmed sat. He tried to lean away from it at it came closer and seemed to be looking him over.

Then, the animal seemed to make up its mind about something and ran down the wall and crossed over to Rhapsody. Before she was able to do anything, the animal had run up the outside of her pant leg and circled upward around her shirt to come to a perch atop her shoulder, just like the other had been on the Nain's.

"Well, it looks as though this one is going to help us after all," Rhapsody said, patting the soft Glythery on the head. She was surprised to hear it create a type of deep purring sound as she did this.

"It looks to me like it just wants a ride," Achmed grumbled.

With that, the little creature leapt from Rhapsody's shoulder, stretching its paws out as far as they would go, revealing a thin skin that canopied out between the legs. The Glythery glided easily from the Lady's shoulder to the cave wall a few feet away.

"Would you look at that," Rhapsody remarked. "I didn't know they could do that. That's just like an animal that lived in the great forest that my mother used to tell me about that the Lirin called a Glaucomy but the humans would call it a flying squirrel. Of course, the Glaucomy didn't live in caves or have red eyes but it could glide like that."

"Fascinating, really. But it seems that your new friend really is going to show us a way out of here, so might I suggest helping me up so we may proceed?" Achmed grumbled.

Meridion quickly moved to the king's side once again to help him stand.

And so they continued, the three monarchs stumbling through in the dimly lit cave, being led by a small animal that they knew little to nothing about.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: so I'm not sure if the Nain capital has ever been mentioned in the books and if it has a name. If it has, I apologize since I had to make up a name for it.

If anyone knows what it is, please let me know.

P.S. I should apologize right now for any names or places that I spell wrong. I attempted to look most of them up, but I don't have access to my books right now and, as I'm sure you all know, asking questions on the Elizabeth Haydon forums is dangerous when it's for a fanfic.

If anyone has any corrections for me, feel free to post them.

**Flight to Nyeath**

"Where is this little demon taking us?" Achmed snarled as the Glythery they had been following for what felt like a very long time suddenly ducked down yet another offshoot of the tunnels.

"Hopefully out of here," Meridion mumbled.

Rhapsody chose not to answer. She was convinced that the little creature was helping them, but wasn't sure what it might consider help. It may be leading them out of the tunnels, or maybe it was leading them somewhere deeper in to what it considered safe. But really, they had no idea how to get out and following something would be better than blindly wondering about the tunnels, fearing whatever might be around the next corner, possibly become even more lost.

"Mother!" Meridion suddenly whispered. "Sheave your sword."

Offering no more explanation, Rhapsody did as her son asked, worried that he might have sensed some one coming. Instantly, they were plunged into darkness once again. For a moment while their eyes were adjusting, they could see nothing at all, only pure blackness. But after a few moments, they realized that they could see something.

"Light," Rhapsody whispered. It was still very faint and the source must still be a distance off, but there was now the slightest hint of light in the air, not enough to navigate by or even to see the walls of the tunnel around them, but it was no longer the pitch blackness that they had been in before whenever Rhapsody sheaved her sword.

"That little thing really is leading us out," Meridion said as the Glythery crept back around the corner to see why its followers stopped.

Rhapsody once again pulled her sword out just enough to bring light to navigate by and continued on, following after the tiny creature with renewed confidence.

What had seemed like an eternity before was now quickly growing to a close. The light from the outside swiftly became bright enough to no longer need the use of Daystar Clarion. It seemed like only a few moments from discovering light that they were stumbling, half blinded, into the open air. The sun was just setting behind the massive mountains that still surrounded them.

After regaining their sight, they walk just a few feet to where a copse of trees granted some shade from the failing light. All three quickly collapsed under them, exhausted from the hike out of the mountain.

Rhapsody was so relieved to have gotten out that she had nearly forgotten about their little friend who had helped them. She was quite startled when the creature claimed up her arm and curled itself up on her chest.

"Well, it seems your, _little demon_, actually came though, Achmed," Rhapsody smiled as she reached down to pet the little creature. This quickly brought forth a gentle purr from it.

"Remind me to thank it later," he grumbled. "Right now we have to get moving." With that he began to struggle to his feet again.

"I don't think so," Meridion said as he reached to restrain Achmed.

Achmed gave Meridion a death glare before snarling at him, "get your hand off of me. You have done enough as it is. We have got to go after the F'dor before he does more damage."

Suddenly, Rhapsody remembered what Meridion had said about Rial being a F'dor. "God's, Achmed, which one? Rial and Gyrlyth? What are we going to do?"

"Gyrlyth is first. He's the nearest," Achmed said as he once again tried to rise.

"Achmed, you're in no shape to go hunting after F'dor. You can hardly stand on your own, let alone battle a powerful F'dor," Meridion said.

"Meridion's right. We have got to get you back to Ylork before we can make plans to go after the F'dor," Rhapsody said as she also tried to get Achmed to sit back down.

"And let Gyrlyth kill Faedryth and be in charge of the Nain? We have to stop him. I'll be fine."

Meridion and Rhapsody exchanged a look of defeat before she answered him. "Alright, we'll go. But you're going to let me heal you some more before we leave. You won't do any of us any good if you can't breath enough to perform the Thrall ritual thanks to you're cracked ribs. It's a wonder that you were able to just now."

"Fine, but make it fast," Achmed snapped. "I will not have that F'dor putting himself in a position of more power."

Meridion rose, shaking his head, as he went to go find water and possibly some food.

"Are you finished?" Achmed growled. It hadn't been more than a quarter of an hour since they escaped from the tunnels, but he couldn't stay still any longer. There was a F'dor out there who needed taking care of and his racial makeup was not going to let him sit idly and allow himself to be fussed over. Of course he was in rough shape and needed the attention that Rhapsody was giving him, but his blood was boiling with hatred. Staying there any longer was not an option.

"I've barely begun!" Rhapsody snapped back at him. "You have broken ribs and have been beat on for the last several days. You're dehydrated and need both food and rest. I can't believe that you're so obsessed that you can completely ignore the fact that you are about to fall apart!"

"And I can't believe the fact that you're willing to delay another minute before we rid the world of another F'dor," He whispered with deadly intensity.

There was a time where she would have been taken aback by his tone. But that time had long passed. She knew that the F'dor needed to be dealt with, and quickly. But, besides the fact she was afraid for him, she knew that Achmed was the only one that could make the killing of the F'dor a success.

"Achmed, killing the F'dor is the first thing on my mind. And we will not be able to do so if you collapse from exhaustion or injury before we get to him."

As they were arguing, Meridion, came up upon them once again.

"You're both right," Meridion stated, trying to get them to stop bickering for a moment. "Achmed, you are in no shape to be facing the three day walk to the Nain seat of power, let alone taking on the F'dor. But we still can't delay a second longer in our pursuit if we are going to stop the F'dor's assassination upon Faedryth. The F'dor has nearly a day's head start on us, we must get moving."

"So what do you have in mind," Rhapsody asked him.

Meridion grinned. "I found us some transportation," he replied as he turned around and disappeared for a minute. When he returned, he held the reins to his beautiful white horse which closely followed behind him.

"How did you find her?" Rhapsody exclaimed as she realized that this was not any horse, but Meridion's own.

"Well, I realized that, somehow, your little friend there," he said pointing at the Glythery which was perched once again on Rhapsody's shoulder, "led us out the same entrance that I entered through."

"It is!" Rhapsody exclaimed. "Wait, that means that my horse is around here somewhere as well as Omet's."

"Yes they are. I found them as well. They're back there," Meridion waved behind him from where he had emerged with his horse.

"Good, now help me up and on a horse so we can get moving," Achmed demanded.

Rhapsody sighed. "I guess I am overruled here," she said as she stood up. Meridion offered his arm to Achmed. They clasped each other's arms at the elbow and Meridion hauled the King to his feet. Rhapsody watched him closely, but the only sign that Achmed gave that he was still in pain was a slight wince and wrapping his other arm around his ribs. Either he was doing better, or doing a better job at masking it.

It only took a few more minutes for all three to find themselves firmly mounted on a horse.

"Achmed, are you able to track the beast?" Meridion asked.

"No," Achmed scowled. "I never got any of his blood. But I know where he is going. He was on his way to kill Faedryth and take the Nain thrown."

"So going to the Nain seat of power is probably a good place to look for him then," Rhapsody said.

"Unfortunately, I have never been there and I don't think either of you have either," Achmed stated.

Meridion cleared his throat, "Actually…" he said.

"What? You've been to Nyeath? When?" Rhapsody demanded, completely flabbergasted that this could have happened.

"Well, that's kind of a hard question to answer." Meridion said. All you need to know is that I know the best and fastest way there."

Rhapsody looked like she wanted to grill her son on the matter, but Achmed interrupted her before she could get another question out. "Good, let's get moving."

"Fine. Just so you know, there are full water canteens and food in the saddle packs." And with that, Meridion dug his heels into his mount and sped off.

With Rhapsody and Achmed close behind, the chase was on. The F'dor had nearly a day's head start on them. Time was quickly running out.


	11. Chapter 11

**New Paths**

Grunthor paced back and forth at the tunnels edge. Every now and then he would pause and look out the way that Rhapsody and Omet had left, as if he could see his friends in the far distance.

He may not have been able to see them, but he certainly could feel them, and he didn't like what he was feeling. They seemed to going further away rather than back to Ylork. He had no idea what was going on or what condition any of them were in. He wasn't even exactly sure who all was there. He knew Achmed and Rhapsody; their signatures on the Earth were unmistakable. But Omet was the other one who was supposed to be with them though he was sure that the third body traveling with his friends was not Omet. If it wasn't him, then who was it?

He paced more. If Omet wasn't with them, then where was he? Grunthor had put him in charge of Rhapsody's safety. He knew that Achmed was there now, but what condition was he in? He had just been kidnapped and hauled right out from under Grunthor's nose from his own kingdom to the gods know where. Anyone who was able to do that to the king must be extremely powerful.

And now, both Achmed and Rhapsody were moving even farther away with an unknown person. This did not bode well.

He knew that what he was supposed to do; stay at the mountain and protect the sleeping child. But stay put while his dearest friends were in danger went against everything that he was. He was supposed to be protecting _them._

But it was his duty to protect the Earth as well. If he ran out to the aid of his friends and left the child unprotected, the fate of the world would be in jeopardy.

Stopping in mid stride, he suddenly spun around and howled in frustration.

Firbolg through out the nation hid themselves, fearing the wrath of the suddenly angered Sergeant Major. One particular Bolg, who had been near by ducked into a small crevice. He had been on his way to deliver a rather important message when the roar scared him from his mission. His hesitation was just long enough for the Sergeant to make up his mind.

Still cowering in the crevice, the Bolg watched as Grunthor stormed passed him, on a mission of his own. He went strait to the king's bedroom where, without sparing a second thought, opened the entrance to the Loritorium and took the first few steps down.

"Sorry Darlin'" he said as he placed his palms against the side of the tunnel. "But Oi can' leave you completely unguarded while Oi'm gone." As he spoke, the rocks in the tunnel ceiling began to crack and crumble. At first, fine dust shifted down and then pebbles began to fall. In a short time, whole chunks of rock were filling the cavern up, cutting off the only access to the Loritorium, the resting place of the child.

Once the tunnel was filled, Grunthor stepped back and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Oi'll open it up once Oi bring em back. Your mum will be your guardian till then."

As Grunthor left the mountain a short while later, a caravan, which the Bolg scouts had spied some time earlier, entered Ylork. "I'm sorry sir, but both the king and the major are unable to greet you," a rather nicely dressed Firbolg said to the leader of the caravan.

"What of the Lirin Queen?" the man asked. "She was supposed to have arrived here a few days ago.

"I have not heard of her arriving. She may have been waylaid or changed her destination. I have not seen her." The Bolg replied.

"Well, I have traveled far to see both her and King Achmed. May I beg hospitality until the king is able to see me or until the Queen returns?" The man asked.

"Of course, Regent. Guest quarters have already been prepared."

"Excellent! Now, it has been a long time since I've been here, perhaps, if you could arrange it, I could have a tour?" the man asked as he dismounted and allowed the Bolg to lead him into the mountain.

"There must be another way around," Rhapsody cried as she eyed the rubble of a land side which blocked their path.

Achmed had long since dismounted and began searching the area for any clue that the F'dor may have been forced to alter his course here or if it had been him who caused this mess.

"I'm afraid the only other way to Nyeath is going to have to be on foot. The climb is too treacherous for the horses and it is rather difficult for people as well," Meridion answered.

Rhapsody turned her eyes to her husband. Achmed had been masking his pain well while a horse, but on the ground, bent over searching for anything to track the F'dor by, it was obvious that he was far from recovered. His normally shallow skin had paled to a deathly grey. Dots of perspiration covered his face while he held on tightly to his ribs.

Rhapsody looked quickly at her son to confirm if he was thinking the same thing as her. As she looked to him, she saw the same worried frown that she felt herself wearing etched into her son's as he also watched the king.

It was then that Achmed stopped his search and walked back to them, slightly bent over still and clearly in a lot of pain. "Well then I suggest that we get moving. It looks like the beast probably was the cause of this which means he won't have to dismount to reach Nyeath."

"Achmed, you can't be serious," Rhapsody cried, wanting very much to go to him and see what she could do to help, but knew that would only make him resist her help more.

"I am deadly serious Rhapsody," his voice dripped with venom. "It seems I am the only one here who is taking any of this seriously."

"Achmed, you can't possibly be thinking of making that climb. You can barely walk." Meridion said.

"I'll do what I have to in order kill this damned Demon. So go stash the mounts somewhere and lead on!" the King growled back.

"You're going to kill yourself." Rhapsody stated, flatly.

"As long as I take the demon with me I don't care. And neither should either of you and you know it. You should be worrying about what this demon could do if he seizes power of the Nain and not about my health." With that, he turned and started to try and find his own way around the obstruction.

Rhapsody stood and watched in vein as her husband walked on by. Ignoring the long ago forbidden tears in her eyes and continued to throw himself into death's arms.

"Achmed, I know that we are never going to stop you. Just wait a second and I'll show the best way around," Meridion cried to him. "But please, don't go off on your own. You'll do no one any good if you end up killing yourself before reaching the F'dor. If we all go together, we may all get there in one piece."

With that, Achmed turned and looked the other two in the face for the first time since stopping there. His wife and step son could clearly see the pain that lay tied up and gagged just behind his eyes, but the all consuming blood rage of his heritage was the shinning façade that kept his weakness at bay.

Nodding once, Achmed signaled Meridion to take the lead once again. Meridion quickly striped the horse of their reigns and threw his saddle bag over his should before moving on. "This way," he said, indicating the left side of the road. "And here," he said, handing Achmed a long dagger he pulled from his saddle bag. "You may need this eventually."

There was a narrow ditch that ran along side the road which he walked into and began using it as his new path, skirting around the base of a sheer cliff that rose next to him.

Achmed followed close behind, trying his best to ignore the pain he was in. Shaking her head, Rhapsody followed. She couldn't stand to see Achmed in so much pain and so weak, it just wasn't right. He was supposed to be the strong one; never becoming vulnerable, but now she could see that he was not going to be much used if they ran into any trouble.

She wanted nothing else than to stop and at least let him rest, but she knew that he was right. They had to press on; that F'dor could not be allowed to gain control over the Nain. What ever happened, it had to be stopped.


	12. Chapter 12

**Fever**

The climb seemed to ever become steeper. Meridion and Rhapsody were themselves out of breath and struggling with the incline. Achmed, was even worse off. He wouldn't allow himself the barest of stops despite the fact that he looked as if he were to pass out at any moment.

Finally, the path leveled out some and Rhapsody signaled to her son that they had to force a stop. Meridion nodded over Achmed's head who was still between the two of them. The Bolg king had been so intent on just placing one more foot in front of the other that he was oblivious to the world around him.

Meridion came to a stop and waited for the King to catch up to his location. The King came to a stop for a moment without ever looking up at Meridion. He took a few labored breaths before he walked right past Meridion and continued to pick the path out on his own.

"Achmed! What are you doing?" Rhapsody cried, unable to believe that he could be so possessed.

They could hear him saying something, but his words were too mumbled to make out what. Rhapsody looked fearfully to her son, hoping he would have some solution for her. When she saw that he was just a baffled as she, she pushed passed him and tried to grab a hold of Achmed's arm to stop him.

At first he just weakly shook her off and kept pushing on. But as she tried to halt him again, he suddenly found strength that neither Rhapsody nor her son thought possible of him at the time.

Achmed wheeled around, standing perfectly upright for the first time since the caves, drawing the dagger that Meridion had given him. He didn't utter a single word, just glared down his blade at Rhapsody.

Completely taken off Guard, Rhapsody froze. She didn't have a clue what it was that had gotten into him. True he had his moments of pigheadedness, but he had never pulled a blade on her before. A small part of her brain began wondering if some curse were put on her that men she fell in love with had to draw against her at some point.

"Achmed, what has gotten into you?" She asked astonished.

Looking him over, she saw that his chest was heaving, drawing huge amounts of breath. His face was completely covered in sweat and he was flushed all over. But then Meridion said something that shook her to the core.

"Gods, Mother. Look at his eyes."

As she did, she realized what it was that her son had seen there, or rather the lack of what he had seen. Every once of pure calculating shred of sanity that was usually there in his eyes was gone. It was as if he wasn't really seeing anything around him.

"He's hallucinating," she breathed, completely taken aback that something like this could have happened.

"By the looks of it, I'd say it's a fever that's causing it. But what is causing his fever, I have no idea."

"What do we do?" she asked, backing off from Achmed ever so slightly. There was really no telling what he might be capable when he didn't know what was going on around him.

"I have an idea, but I'm going to need you to distract him," Meridion whispered, hardly loud enough for Rhapsody to hear who was right next to him.

Nodding ever so slightly, Rhapsody began to once again cautiously advance towards her husband. Raising her hands so that he could see that she wasn't a threat, she moved closer.

At first he backed away form her advances before he stood his ground and brought the point of his dagger a bit higher.

"Achmed, it's me… Rhapsody," she said, trying to think of some way to get through to him. "What ever it is that you're seeing, it's not real. You're hallucinating Achmed."

Shaking his head as if to clear it, Achmed didn't seem to buy it. "Achmed, you're sick. Please, let me help you," she said, taking another step towards him. This time he didn't move, but he didn't lower his weapon either or seem to relax at all.

"Look at me!" Rhapsody said as his eyes seemed to glaze over a bit more.

Shaking his head again, he looked right at her, and yet it felt as if he was looking through her. "I'm your wife!" She said. "I am not going to hurt you but you have to let me help."

Taking another step, she saw him tense a little more, ready to lash out at any moment. Taking a step back again, she rethought her method. Taking a deep breath, she steadied her own tense and taunt nerves.

There had to be something that would get through to him, she thought. Finally she had it. Taking a breath, she began to sing…

_In the quiet, misty morning, when the moon has gone to bed;_

_When the sparrows stop their singing and the sky is clear and red;_

_When the summer ceased it's gleaming, and the corn is past its prime;_

_When adventures lost its meaning, I'll be homeward bound in time_

_Bind me not to the pasture; chain me not to the plow;_

_Set me free to find my calling, and I'll return to you somehow._

She could see that something of her song was reaching him. He began to relax and lowered his dagger ever so slightly.

_If you find it's me you're missing, if you're hoping I'll return,_

_To your thoughts I'll soon be listening, in the road I'll stop and turn._

_And the wind will set me racing as my journey nears its end,_

_And my steps I'll be retracing when I'm homeward bound again._

He lowered his weapon now, but none of the sanity had returned to his eyes. He still was not entirely sure that he wasn't among enemies.

_Bind me not to the pasture; chain me not to the plow;_

_Set me free to find my calling, and I'll return to you somehow._

_In the quiet, misty morning, when the moon has gone to bed;_

_When the sparrows stop their singing,_

_I'll be homeward bound… again._

As she brought the song to a close, he finally seemed to snap back to himself for a split second. He shook his head again and began to sag as the false strength that his insanity had granted him left. But before he could hit the ground, Meridion suddenly appeared behind with one of his quills in hand.

As he caught the falling king, he picked him in the neck, causing his faint to change to a drug induced slumber.

Rhapsody raced over to where they were, kneeling to the ground where Meridion had laid him out.

"God's Meridion, he didn't even know who I was until a moment ago. He was completely gone."

"I'm not surprised," Meridion said, leaning back. "Feel how warm he is. It's defiantly a fever. But I can't imagine what could be causing it. None of his wounds are infected and you have nearly healed his internal wounds. I just don't understand."

"What are we going to do?" Rhapsody asked. We can't carry him all the way across the mountain but we can't stay here either."

"Maybe Oi can 'elp," a booming voice sounded a short distance back down the path.


	13. Chapter 13

**Help Arrives**

"Grunthor!?" Rhapsody cried, looking to where the voice had come from. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oi'm wonderin' the same for you," He grumbled as he strode closer. "'Ow'ed 'ee get 'ere?" the Giant asked, indicating Meridion. "'Nd wha's that thing on your shoulder?"

Rhapsody suddenly realized that the Glythery was still quietly and stilly perched upon her right shoulder, completely forgotten about as if it had become a part of her.

"Long story," Meridion said. "But we could sure use your help."

"Oi can see that," He replied. "Wha's 'appened here?" Grunthor asked, finally catching sight of Achmed. "An' where Omet?"

Rhapsody and Meridion exchanged a look before Rhapsody answered hollowly, "Omet's dead. He died saving us," She paused and gathered her nerve before pressing on. They had other things to worry about right now, there would be time later to grieve for their friend.

"As for Achmed, we don't know," Rhapsody answered. "He was beaten up pretty bad while he was captured, but that doesn't explain why he's sick now. He has a fever that we can't explain."

"Why didn' ya return ta Ylork then?" Grunthor said accusingly, shaken by the fact that Omet was dead, but also seeing that there were more important issues right now.

"We have to get to Nyeath; it was Gyrlyth, who's a F'dor, that had captured Achmed and now that same demon is about to kill Faedryth and take over the Nain kingdom," Rhapsody explained.

"So 'ee wouln' let ya take 'im back then," Grunthor said as he looked down at his king. He knew all too well how deeply the Dhracian's hatred of the demons ran.

"No," Meridion replied flatly. "But he was right. We have to try and stop the F'dor before it is able to take out Faedryth. It will mean only ill if it gains control over all of the Nain."

"Wha' about 'is Majesty?" Grunthor asked.

"That's what we don't know about. We know that we have to kill the F'dor, but without Achmed, I don't know if it is possible," Rhapsody said, trying hard not to become too overcome with emotion.

"Well, Oi can carry 'im and can prolly get us there in time… But Oi'm not sure what ta do beyon' that," Grunthor replied uneasily. He didn't much like the idea of running towards danger while his best friend was in such a state, but they were right; the F'dor had to be stopped.

"I suppose that we'll just have to hope that he snaps out of it before we reach there," Meridion said.

"Not very reassuring," Rhapsody said, as she placed the back of her palm against Achmed's forehead. He was still very warm, but as he had lain there, the redness of his skin had gone down.

"It's the best that we can do. One way or another we have to make it Nyeath if only to warn Faedryth. If nothing else, we may be able to keep the F'dor from killing him and succeeding as the Nain King," Meridion replied.

"It'll 'ave ta do," Grunthor said as he bent over to pick the King up. Grabbing him at the waist, the giant threw the limp form's arms over his own shoulder and lifted him up as any mother might carry their sleeping child to bed.

"We'll 'have ta do some backtrackin'," he said. "Oi can clear the path for us an' can prolly use da Earth ta slow up our fiery frien'."

"Were our horses still nearby?" Rhapsody asked.

"Yup; Oi left 'ol Rocksides with 'em."

The climb back down was no where near as difficult as it had been up. In what felt like less than half the time it took to ascend, they found themselves back where they had left the path. Grunthor placed the unconscious king on the ground as he went to bring their horses over.

While he was gone, Rhapsody tried to get some more water into the rapidly dehydrating Achmed. She wasn't sure how much of the water he was actually swallowing, but she was sure that not all of it fell to the ground.

"How long is that drug supposed to work?" she asked her son.

"I only pricked him with it, so probably only a couple of hours, if that. But if he hasn't gotten any better by then, he may still be out of it."

Rhapsody nodded; she hoped that maybe just some rest would help bring him out of it, but since they had no idea what was causing the sudden illness, there was no way of knowing.

When Grunthor returned, he said how, if they wanted to travel faster, it would be better if Achmed rode with Rhapsody to make it the lightest lode. But since it would take all of Rhapsody's strength to keep Achmed from falling out of the saddle, Grunthor tethered her horse to Meridion's so she wouldn't have to worry about guiding it.

It only took a few moments for Grunthor to clear a path through the rockslide that blocked their path and in the process he caused another further ahead, hoping that the demon would be caught behind that one.

They rode all through the rest of the day and continued on into the night. The moon now gave off just enough light to ride at a slower speed by. It wasn't until sometime around midnight that they stopped for a short rest.

They decided that if they were gaining on the F'dor, as they hoped they were, it would be best that they not light any fire. But the night was very cool so they would have to lie close together to keep from freezing.

Achmed had not yet come to, and they were all becoming very worried. The drug should long ago have worn off. It had to be the Fever that was keeping him out, but Rhapsody was sure that the fever was going down and was no where near as high as it had been when he had drawn on her.

But there was still nothing that they could do about it right then; only to try and make him as comfortable as possible and keep pouring water down his throat. The entire ride, Rhapsody had been softly humming a healing tune for him, which seemed to have nearly completely healed the gashes in his back and the bruises on his chest. She was sure that his cracked ribs were nearly knitted if not completely healed yet. It was just the fever that her singing didn't seem to be able to reach.

As they settled for their rest, the Glythery finally climbed down from Rhapsody's shoulder and curled itself up on Achmed's chest, purring. Rhapsody was sure that the little thing knew that he was ill and it was trying to help the only way it knew how.

Rhapsody sighed at the sight of the small creature curled upon her husband's chest as he lay propped against her. It was such a strange sight that she was forced to smile at it. Who would have thought that a creature so friendly and cute would decide to take Achmed as its charge?

Shaking her head, Rhapsody leaned back against Grunthor and was soon sound asleep.

It was probably only an hour or two later that she awoke to the lifting of a weight from her own chest. Achmed had finally awakened and was sitting up, staring into the night.

"Achmed?" She said, hesitantly, worried that he might still be hallucinating.

He gave no verbal reply, but simply nodded, indicating that he was himself once again.

Rhapsody was so overcome with relief that she sat up and threw her arms around him. "You really gave us a scare back there," She said.

His body was still very warm, but not near as overheated as it had been. He sat there, looking strait ahead for a few moments before breaking the silence one again, "Why are we stopped?" He asked. His voice grated and was hollow; the anger and rage that he had spoken with since they had began tracking the demon were gone, replaced with a single minded, dogged yet weary determination.

"We had to rest for a little while. We have been riding all day and most of the night. The horses had to rest and so did we. But I don't think we're so far behind anymore. Grunthor cleared the path for us and has caused some obstructions for the F'dor to slow him up some."

Achmed shook his head, as if he was still having difficulty thinking clearly. "Grunthor?" he asked.

"Yes, he showed up right after you collapsed."

Achmed heaved a sigh, "I hope that this doesn't bring ruin to us. It was better that he stayed in the mountain but I won't turn down his help now." He winced suddenly as the Glythery chose that moment to return from wherever it had gone to and climbed up to perch on his shoulder now. He looked at it for a moment before reaching up and absently patting it's head, eliciting more purrs.

Rhapsody couldn't help but smile slightly at the little thing.

"I'm so glad that you're thinking clearly once again," Rhapsody said after a few more moments of silence where she just simply held him.

"Maybe not completely clearly; it's as if I'm sitting in a fog. Everything seems numb and distant," he said.

"Still, that's an improvement to the hallucinating," she answered softly.

He gave no response. "What was it that you saw?" she asked, almost afraid to ask.

He shook his head. "I'm not sure. All I remember is feeling like I was being attacked. It was all a haze where nothing made any sense."

Suddenly if felt like a chill had taken over her. It was terrifying to think what may have happened if she couldn't have reached him in that state. He certainly was very deadly when threatened and he could probably have killed both her and Meridion if he had completely lost control.

It was now by this time that Grunthor had awakened and realized that Achmed was once again awake as well.

"Nice o' ya ta join us, sir," he said, sitting up himself.

All of the movement now awoke Meridion. "Yes Achmed, you had us pretty worried."

"Yes, now let's get moving, we still have some distance to make up," he answered.


	14. Chapter 14

**Another One Becomes Dust**

"This must be the second rockslide you caused," Meridion said to Grunthor as they came to another obstruction in their path.

"Yup; Oi just hope that the demon was on this side when it 'appened. Or better, 'ee was under it."

"Not quite so lucky, but it looks like he was forced to detour," Meridion said as he dismounted and began tracing recent hoof prints off the side of the path. "Looks like he's making the same cross country trip that we had planned on making."

"Good; let's keep moving," Achmed said.

Nodding, Grunthor once again cleared their path as they pressed on, hoping that now they might be able to gain ground on the demon and maybe even beat him to the city.

Crouched behind some boulders along the path to the city gate, the four companions watched as their target rode through the gate.

"Damn," Meridion said. "Didn't quite make it here before him. Now how are we going to get in?"

"Can't we just walk up and tell them who we are? I doubt that Faedryth would turn the King of the Bolg and the Lord and Lady Cymrian away because they showed up unannounced," Rhapsody said.

"Faedryth wouldn't, but I'm sure that Gyrlyth has men in the guard and he won't like to hear that the people that were supposed to be dead or possessed have just showed up on his back trail," Meridion said.

"Well, Oi could make us an entrance," Grunthor suggested.

"Thanks Grunthor, but I think that breaking down the door is not the type of entrance we had in mind," Rhapsody said smiling.

"An' neither did Oi. Oi meant OI could tunnel us in,"

"Use your Earth lore to tunnel into a Nain city? The Nain are masters of the Earth themselves, I'm sure that they would be able to sense it," Meridion said.

"Not when Oi've got help from the Earth 'erself," Grunthor replied.

"What do you mean?" Rhapsody asked.

"Da Nain are good at Manipulatin' the Earth, but Oi can do wha' Oi do 'cause the Earth knows me. She'll keep my secret from 'em,"

"Grunthor, are you sure that this will work?" Meridion asked.

"Yup."

"It sounds good; now let's get moving before the demon can make his move," Achmed said, finally joining the conversation. He was still obviously very ill and having difficulty focusing.

"An' what 'bout that thing?" Grunthor asked about the Glythery that was still perched on Achmed's shoulder.

"It has been a help for us before and it obviously knows how to remain quiet," Rhapsody said.

Grunthor nodded in accent and turned to begin their path into the city.

Not long after that, they found themselves immerging from a rocky tunnel into an underground passageway.

"Not bad," Meridion said as he surveyed the area.

"Now how do we figure out where to go from here?" Rhapsody asked as she looked around the deserted passageway.

She slowly turned in a circle, looking around as she waited for someone to come up with a solution. It was then that she noticed that Achmed was kneeling on the ground with the Glythery on the floor, watching him intently. Her first thought was that he was about to pass out again, but then she noticed that he had his hand pressed against the floor of the hallway and looked like he was concentrating. She had seen that look before; he was using his path lore.

She watched him for a few moments as his brow suddenly furrowed for a second, and then everything went slack as he broke his hold with the floor and began to topple over.

Grunthor and Meridion, who had also been watching him intently, reached down and prevented him from impacting the stone. The Glythery made a bit of a chirping noise as it scrambled out of everyone's way.

Rhapsody quickly joined them, kneeling on the floor around Achmed. The Glythery decided that she was going to be its new perch and climbed up again to her shoulder. Achmed was still shaking off the effects of his use of the path lore when she reached his side.

"Achmed?" She asked.

He waved her of weakly as he took a few deep breaths. Finally he gained enough of his composer to respond.

"He's with Faedryth right now… Thrown room, three floors up. No guards first two floors, two at third floor entrance and two more at the thrown room entrance," He gasped, still trying to gain control again.

"Which direction," Meridion asked.

Achmed waved his hand to the right of the hall. "Second corridor on the left is the stairs."

Nodding, Meridion stood first, quickly followed by Grunthor who reach down and lifted the King from the floor, bring him to a wobbly stand.

"Are you going to be alright?" Meridion asked.

Simple nodding, Achmed waved Meridion on ahead. Rhapsody came to his side and offered her shoulder as a support for him as the Glythery quickly switched from her right to left shoulder. Gratefully, he put his arm around her and allowed her to help him.

They continued up the first two flights of stairs without any resistance as Achmed had said. Once they reached to third floor, they paused at the door. They could here two men talking in low voices.

"Why has the captain returned already?" one was saying. "I thought that he was supposed to be out on the Northern border?"

"Don't know. It all seems rather odd. And when was the last time that he met with the king in the thrown room? It's usually in his study; they haven't been this formal in years."

The four exchanged looks before Grunthor moved into position. Grabbing a hold of the knob, he barged through the door, flinging it wide. The guard on the left never even knew what hit him as the door flew into his face, jarring him back to make contact with the stone wall behind him. The second man didn't even have tome react to his comrades attack as Meridion leapt from the door and rewarded the guard with a swift blow to the back of the head with the hilt of his sword.

Meridion nodded to Grunthor as the giant checked the first guard to make sure that he had been knocked out as well, which he was. Looking back, Meridion mouthed, "Which way?" to Achmed.

With a nod of his head to the right, they set off down yet another stone hallway. The place seemed entirely deserted.

They slowly made their way to a corner in the hall. They all pressed themselves up against the wall as Meridion took the lead, preparing to glance around the corner. He was about to lean around to peer when Grunthor reached behind him to his array of weapons and silently removed a short sword and handed it to the Lord.

Nodding, Meridion took it and slowly passed the highly polished piece of metal around the corner, using its reflective properties to show him what was just around the corner. What he saw was the two promised guards about twenty feet away, standing at strict attention.

Well now what? Meridion wondered. They wanted to take the guards out as quietly as possible, but getting to them with raising an alarm was going to be a problem. If only Achmed had his Cwellan.

As he thought about his options, a slight movement on the floor grabbed his attention. The small Glythery was scrambling along the stone corridor towards the guards. Meridion froze, he had no way of stopping the little thing without giving himself away, but the creature was about to do just that.

Meridion quickly withdrew his sword and listened to what the result of this creatures stunt was going to be.

"Look, a Rylth," one said, pointing at the small animal at his feet.

The other looked down before rolling his eyes. "Looks like the royal grandbrat's pet escaped again."

"You want to return this time, or should I?"

"I'll do it," the other said.

There was a moment of what sounded like the guard chasing after the Glythery before they heard a triumphant cry, "Got ya."

Meridion could here that the guard, with his newly caught Glythery, was heading in their direction. He quickly motioned for everyone to back away from the corner. He remain right at the edge, waiting for the unsuspecting guard.

Just as the Nain rounded the corner, Meridion reached out, clamping one hand over his mouth and placing the edge of his blade against his throat. In surprise, he dropped the Glythery he had been carrying who scrambled up the side of the wall and glared down at the guard.

"Listen carefully and you may just escape with your life," he whispered into the Nain's ear. "Call your friend there for help with the creature," Meridion said. "Understand?"

The guard nodded.

"Are you going to warn him when I let go?" Meridion asked in a deadly whisper as he brought the blades edge close enough to the man's neck to nick it.

Cautiously, the frightened guard shook his head.

Meridion slowly released his grip from the man's mouth and nodded to him.

"Hey," the Nain called. "Good you help me? The damn thing got away again."

There was a bit of grumbling as the other's foot steps approached "Can't handle a little thing like tha…" the other was saying as he rounded the corner, only to encounter a giant with a wicked grin.

Before he could manage any sort of a cry, Grunthor delivered him a crushing blow to the top of head, causing the Nain to crumple to the floor on the spot.

"That was very wise of you," Meridion said to the guard that he still held. "Now, I applogize for this, but it's for your own good," he said as he knocked that one out as well.

"Well, Oi''ll be, the little thing came through," Grunthor said, eyeing the Glythery as it took a place on Achmed's shoulder once again.

"How'd it know to do that?" Rhapsody asked.

"Doesn't matter. Let's get in there," Achmed said.

"Well this is new," Achmed grumbled as they burst into the thrown room.

Standing in an arc in front of the royal dais was about twenty armed Nain, swords drawn. In the center of the arc stood Gyrlyth himself, glaring down his sword at King Faedryth.

The king stood in front of his throw, his own sword drawn, flanked by his two personal guards, prepared to defend their king.

"What an unexpected surprise," Gyrlyth said, after a moment of stunned silence. "Strange how I thought that two of you were dead, one in Ylork, and the other on her way back to Ylork, no longer herself."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Rhapsody said, drawing her sword, bring forth a resounding ring.

"Well, no matter," he said with a smile. "I can take care of my mistakes right now and complete my other task at the same time," he said with a smile.

"Take them!" Gyrlyth cried to his men, returning his attention back to Faedryth. "Leave the king and his men to me, but bring that Dhracian down first!"

Suddenly the room was a whirl of action. Rhapsody grabbed Achmed and brought him to the side of the room, using her sword and naming note to draw a circle of protection around them. Grunthor had Friend-maker in one had and Sal in the other, swinging both blindingly fast at the oncoming attackers. Meridion immediately sprang into action, attempting to fight his way through the throng to Gyrlyth.

Achmed braced himself against the wall behind him and took a breath, preparing to begin the Thrall. He was still very weak and he hoped that he would be able to make it through the ritual without passing out. He knew that he was going to have to put all of his trust of defense in Rhapsody at this point; it was going to take all of his strength just to make it through the Thrall.

Gyrlyth seemed to completely forget about the action taking place around him. His was signally focused on the King before him.

"A demon?" Faedryth said flatly.

"Of course. Who else would you expect to bring you down after centuries of rule?" Gyrlyth grinned wickedly as he held a black fireball in his palm, swinging his sword in his other.

One of Faedryth's guards rushed down the few steps to confront the demon. He barely made it two steps before he became a pillar of ash. The poor man never ever saw the fireball leave the demon's hand.

The second guard came to interject himself between the king and the advancing demon. Gyrlyth smiled and brought his sword, swinging it wickedly and faster than the guard could keep track of. It was only a brief exchange before the Nain's head left his shoulders, rolling down the steps.

"Your turn, Your Majesty," Gyrlyth pronounced huskily.

A loud clang rang through the room as Faedryth's and the demon's swords connected.

Meanwhile, Rhapsody was having difficulty keeping her ground. The men that rushed her were very well trained. She was doing all she could just to keep herself alive. She certainly had taken a few minor nicks as she tried to maintain her position of protection.

Achmed was having difficulty just finding enough strength to maintain his chant. He had one false start where he lost the first wind. Now he was slowly building all over again. It was slow and agonizing how he kept having to keep himself from loosing consciousness in order to perform the ritual. It didn't help that Rhapsody was being forced step by step further away, bring the attacker's passes ever nearer.

Grunthor was across the room with an entourage of his own. These men were very well trained. Of the five that had attached themselves to him, four still remained. As the men continued to evade him, he roared in frustration. Starling at least one of them enough to find the giant's pike sticking through his middle.

Meridion was dealing with Nain of his own. His blue sword flashed and roiled like a sea caught in a hurricane. He was gaining ground towards the demon, but ever so slowly. He began to wonder if these thralls of the demon were being given an unnatural speed and strength or if they had just been that good.

"You know you'll never win," Gyrlyth said as he backed off from another unsuccessful pass with the King. Faedryth literally thousands of years old, and in that time he had become a very skilled warrior. Even as king for centuries, he maintained his form, never trusting his safety to his guards.

"You'll eventually tire; I'm Immortal and can wait you out."

"You may not have as long as you think," Faedryth said, glancing out over the scene below him.

"If your hoping for that Dhracian to save you, setting yourself up for disappointment," Gyrlyth grinned wickedly as he called forth another ball of black flame. Glancing back to where the battle raged below, he set the flame flying bearing down upon a now nearly unprotected Achmed.

Gyrlyth laughed as he looked back in time to block another blow from the king. Faedryth's eyes were half on the demon in front of him and half on the scene below. There was no way that he could warn the Bolg King in time he realized as the flames took out one of the demon's own men on its path, not even slowly a bit.

Achmed looked up in time to see the fireball come screaming towards him. There was no stopping it this time. Rhapsody probably didn't even realize that he was in danger as she fought for her life. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as the heat waves of the flame grew nearer. The caustic smoke from the flames burned the back of his throat, causing him to nearly end the chant.

Suddenly, there was a scream above his head as a shadow swooped his head, aiming for the ball of fire. He knew that the silhouette was that of the Glythery, but suddenly it seemed to have grown in size and had a bluish glow about it.

Instead of gliding as he had seen it do before, it almost seemed as if a brisk wind were propelling it, driving it ever faster towards the dark flames.

And suddenly, in the instant before the creature met its doom, a silence settled as the glow from the Glythery tripled in intensity. It was as if the thing were creating a shield of light against the flames.

The ball erupted against it's body, flames swirled around it reaching towards his body, but they were extinguished before a single tongue was able lick his body.

Gyrlyth had put the danger of the Dhracian from his mind the second that he threw his fireball. He knew that there was no help for the Bolg King now. Finally he was going ot be rid of that thorn in his side once and for all.

But as he sensed the fire impact, he noticed a slight smile on the Nain King's lips. "It seems that you don't have as long as you thought," Faedryth said as he took a step back.

Gyrlyth spun around, glaring through the haze left behind by his fire and was stunned to see the Dhracian still standing as, with a flip of his wrist, the net of winds swirled around him, locking him into place.

He had lost, but there was still one small chance of escape. The very thought made his borrowed skin crawl, but this was the last desperate move left to him.

Rhapsody watched in horror too late to act as the fire soared through the air, bearing down on her husband. From the angle she was at, it looked as though the fire had engulfed Achmed at first, but as the blast cleared, she nearly fainted with relief seeing him still standing. And as he ensnared the demon, suddenly all of the men that were still fighting came to a halt and stared bewildered about them. Apparently one the demon was trapped, he was no loger able to control his Thralls.

Both Rhapsody and Meridion rushed around the confused Nain and dashed for the demon, knowing that Achmed would not be able to hold him for very long.

As Rhapsody rushed to bring the F'dor down, she watched as he slowly looked down to Achmed. For a moment, there seemed to be a hint of surprise on his face, as if he had never thought that he would be in that position. Then slowly an evil smile crossed the demon's lips as he clearly said, "You may have destroyed me, but you have already lost."

And at that moment, Faedryth brought his sword in a sweeping arc and severed his second in commands head. Not more then a fraction of a second later Meridion ran his blade through the demon's heart and Rhapsody set what was left of the body a light, causing her pure fire to burn the demon to ash.

As the cinders from the demon smoldered at her feet, Rhapsody looked first to Meridion and exchanged a brief smile. They had won; the F'dor was dead.

Then she looked out to share the moment with Grunthor and her husband only to feel her moment of elation popped.


	15. Chapter 15

**New Problems**

"Achmed!" Rhapsody exclaimed as the king sank woozily to the floor. She rushed down the steps and across the room to his side. Kneeling beside him, she found that he had lost consciousness and his fever had worsened again.

Meridion hurried to them as well and knelt beside the couple with Grunthor close behind him, towering over.

"Meridion, what's wrong with him?" Rhapsody asked as she placed a hand over Achmed's forehead, trying to use her fire lore to draw the fever from him. It didn't seem to be working.

"I don't know, Mother," he answered softly. He watched his mother work over the ailing king for a few moments before rising to talk to Faedryth.

"Your Majesty, the Bolg king is very ill and must be brought to a place where he might rest."

"Say no more," the Nain King answered. "I owe my life to him; it is only honorable that I seek to save his."

With that, he gestured for two of the guards who had recently came out of what had felt like a living nightmare of being Thrall. "Take the Bolg King to the hospice; he is to receive the best treatment that we can offer." He told them. At firs they look vacantly at him but only for a moment as their heads cleared and they realized that their king had just given them an order.

As the king spoke, Grunthor leaned over and lifted the limp form of his king and turned to face the two guards. They nodded to him to follow. They all left with Rhapsody in close step.

"Your Majesty," Meridion said as the procession left the room. "I am in need of a private room for a few hours. I believe I can find out what is going on and now that the F'dor is dead, I can use my powers now without fear of being used by a demon."

"You may use my study," the king replied. "I will see to it that no one disturbs you."

"Thank you sir," Meridion bowed and left.

It was several hours later that a much worn and haggard Meridion found his mother and Grunthor still glued to Achmed's side. He had been brought to a private chamber in the Nain Hospice. Rhapsody sat, clutching her husband's hand, humming non-stop. She was still trying to heal him, even though she had by now realized her song was having no effect.

Grunthor hovered in the corner, staring at his two friends looking, and probably feeling, utterly helpless.

Shaking his head, Meridion sighed silently to himself. Things were only going to get worse he knew. They had all already been through so much and now the worst was taking root. They had to act quickly if all was not to be lost, but it would dangerous and there was no certainty in the plan that he had to propose; only a dim hope.

Meridion stepped from the shadow of the doorway and cleared his throat to gain attention. Rhapsody and Grunthor nearly jumped at the unexpected sound of another in the room.

When she saw who it was, Rhapsody broke of her humming. "Meridion," she said. "Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry I left you for so long mother," he replied. "But now that the F'dor has been killed I deemed it safe enough to use my powers to look into time once again."

"An' wha' ya see?" Grunthor asked.

Shaking his head, Meridion replied, "Nothing good." He took one more long look at Achmed before saying, "We need to talk. There is an empty room next door where we can do that."

"Why not here?" Rhapsody asked.

"Just trust me Mother," he answered. With that he walked out, leaving the other two to follow.

A moment later, they were seated in the nearby room faces full of grim doubt.

Meridion took a moment to collect his scattered thoughts before bringing the others up to speed. Well, mostly anyway. There were some things that it would do no good for them to hear.

"There is a lot happening right now that will do none of us any good and we are going to have to act quickly in order to counter it," he began.

"First off; it was good that you came to help us here, Grunthor, but your leaving Ylork unprotected may have dire consequences if we do not get back there right away. As we speak, Rial is in Ylork, searching for the entrance to the child's chamber."

Rhapsody gasped as Grunthor sat silently for a moment, looking as if he was about to rip somebody's arm off. Before he could explode, Meridion put a hand out and took hold of the giant's arm. "Grunthor, there was no getting around this, if you hadn't left, we never would have brought down the F'dor here and the Nain would now be under the rule of a demon.'

'The good news is," Meridon said, leaning back once again. "The Archons are keeping a very close eye on Rial. It seems that they don't trust him, as they were taught. They have been making it very difficult for him and he has not yet been able to discover the child's location. Also, Grunthor's sealing the Loritorium passageway adds some extra security till we can reach the mountain."

"But Meridion," Rhapsody said, "What are we going to do? Achmed is sick and won't be able to help take this F'dor out. And I don't know of any other nearby Dhracians."

Meridion sighed. He was going to have to be careful with what he said from here. "No, Achmed will not be able to help us; at least right now…"

He paused as he thought how he was going to tell them what must be done with out giving too much away.

"Grunthor and I will be returning as fast as we can to the mountain. We will do our best to keep the F'dor away from the child. I have looked into the future and I believe we will be able to do this."

"Just you two? What about me?" Rhapsody asked. "I am the Sword Bearer after all. This is what I am supposed to do."

"Mother, you are going to have to act as an escort right now rather than a protector. You need to take Achmed as fast as you can to the Veil of Hoen."

"The Veil! But no one is allowed there unless…" She cut herself off as she realized what it was that Meridion was telling her.

He nodded slowly to her before completing her statement. "…Unless it is a matter of life and death. I don't want to alarm you Mother, but this is defiantly a matter of life and death. Right now, only the Lord and Lady will be able to heal Achmed. If they can't…" He allowed himself to trail off. Seeing the fear and hurt in both his mother's and Grunthor's eyes was more than he could take. He couldn't bear to tell them the reason for the King's ailment.

"But… but what's wrong with him? His ribs are healing and as far as I can tell he hasn't lost too much blood nor has any infection." Rhapsody pleaded, trying to discover if perhaps her son was mistaken in some way as to the seriousness of the situation.

"No, it is none of that," Meridion answered. "But I cannot tell you what it is. You just have to trust me that this is the only way to save him."

Grunthor and Rhapsody exchanged a quick glance before returning their gaze to Meridion. Meridion was able to see that nearly a whole conversation passed between these two friends in that single moment and now they were ready to take action.

"That's all that I have to tell you. I cannot guarantee anything, but this is the best course that I can offer us."

Rhapsody rose and said, "Then that is what we must do, I will leave you two now. Apparently we all have long journeys to make and not much time to complete them in. I will go now and see to getting Achmed and I to the Veil." She turned and hugged first Grunthor and then her son, clinging to him for a moment longer than she meant to before silently leaving the room.

It seemed like only moment later Meridion watched as his mother pounded away on one of the Nain king's fastest horse with her husband strapped to the saddle behind her. That was all that he was going to be able to do for them. It would be up to the Rowans now if the Bolg king were to live or die.

He turned from the sight of the two monarchs rushing towards Tyrian and looked to his own traveling companion. Grunthor stood beside him, watching his two best friends disappear from sight over the mountainous terrain. Even after they could no longer be seen, he continued to follow them through the Earth.

He should be with them, he thought to himself. But he knew that this was the only way.

"Grunthor," Meridion said. "We have to go now."

"Oi know," the giant sighed as he turned to his horse. Both he and Meridion mounted and were off, racing in a different direction from their friends and family.

Rhapsody could hardly believe that it was less than a week ago that everything had been just right in her world. She had been hurrying to Ylork only six days ago, to her husband. All had seemed fine and in order in Tyrain and she had plenty of time to spend with Achmed before having to return to High Meadow once again.

Her son was now Lord Cymrian and was going to be fine at it. He commanded just as much respect from the counsel as Ashe had and was just as strong a leader.

She had even come to terms with Ashe's passing. She had stopped blaming herself; after all, it would have happened sooner or later and it was probably better for both of them that it happened now. If Ashe had continued to stay in his human form just for the sake of Rhapsody, there would have developed a tremendous strain between them that may have made their last years together anything but happy.

This way he was able to pass on with out fear of leaving her alone and broken and their time together would have none of the horrible pressure that it may have otherwise had.

But now, everything that had so recently settled in her life was now again in turmoil. Here she was, racing to the Veil of Hoen with her husband and dearest friend near some nameless death. It was obvious that her son had known what it was that was ailing Achmed, but he thought it too horrible to actually tell his mother. That, above all else, is what scared her the most.

Achmed was still unconscious, but at times, it seemed as if he was trying to fight his way back to awareness. She could here him muttering and trying to thrash against some unseen force. His fever refused to break and continued to climb. Rhapsody knew that she had precious little time to reach the Veil before he was lost to her. But it was so far away.

The only entrance to the Veil that she knew of was in Tyrain and, though she had never made the trip from the Nain kingdom, she knew that it was going to take much too long to reach it in time. She would ride as far and as fast as she could, but even if she was able to make the journey all the way there non-stop, it was still going to take days and Achmed didn't have days. It was her fear that he may not even have hours.

Still, she rode hard and fast, forcing her horse to a gallop through the rocky terrain. Any other horse could never have been able to maintain such high speeds through this land but this was a Nain horse. It had been born and bred in order to make trips such as these.

She pushed the horse all day and through the night. It wasn't until sunrise the next morning that she knew her beast could not travel another step without a rest. She wished she would have been able to make it to some city or way station where she could trade for a fresh horse, but these parts were barren and there was no one who would be able to help her.

Stiffly climbing down, she carefully undid the straps that had held Achmed in the saddle and lowered him to the ground. It scared her how relatively easy it was for her to do this. Any other time, she would never have been able to support him. But he had obviously been loosing weight ever since he had been taken from Ylork and now, was no where near the burden that he would otherwise have been.

Hastily, Rhapsody gathered a few sticks and branches to start a small fire with. She made a sketchy camp before pulling Achmed closer to the fire. She propped him up with his head on her lap. He was still mumbling and looked as if he was trying to awaken, but his body was on fire. His normally pale skin was nearly scarlet with fever and his lips were dry and cracked. He was completely covered in sweat with pain creases crossing his forehead.

Rhapsody tried to force some of the water she had brought into him, but she couldn't be sure if he was swallowing any of it. It just seemed to spill over his lips on onto her lap.

Suddenly, his eyes flew open and he stared strait up. "Achmed!" Rhapsody called. But he didn't seem to hear her. Once again, she saw the same ghostly look in his eyes. He wasn't seeing anything that she was able to see. He was hallucinating again she realized as he tried to rise but was unable to. She tried to calm him and keep him still and was able to keep him from getting up, but that was more to do with his utter lack of strength than anything she was doing.

"Achmed, please…" she pleaded. "Stay with me. I'm right here." Tears began to stream down her face. If anything could pull him out of his hallucination it would be her tears. Long ago she had seen how much he hated it when she cried. Maybe he would come to long enough to tell her to stop it.

But he didn't. After a few moments of struggling, his eyes closed once again and he sank once again into unconsciousness. But this time he no longer seemed to be fighting it. There was no more muttering and no move struggling. He was truly unconscious now, claimed by some unknown illness.

"Achmed!" Rhapsody vainly called to him, despair quickly setting in. She was loosing him. "No! Damn you! You can't leave me now. I nearly lost you once a few days ago; I refuse to let you go now." But her words seemed to have no effect on him.

Suddenly she realized what it must have been like for him all those years ago when she had been injured trying to save Joe. He too had tried to wake her with words and had failed. He had carried her failing body in a desperate attempt to save her all the way to Sepulvarta only to have them tell him that they could do nothing for her.

But now, though she raced to the Veil for help, she was not even going to make it there to find out if they could help him or not.

This thought caused the last of her hope to completely vanish and she broke down, weeping over her husband's body.

"Lord… Lady…" she whispered through her tears. "I need you…"

"All you had to do was ask," A calm voice said above her.

Rhapsody jumped and looked up. She found herself staring into the eyes of the Lady Rowan. Glancing around, she saw that she was no longer in the sparse terrain that she had made her camp. And even the camp was no longer in sight.

She was now in a mist covered grove with just her and Achmed and the Lady standing over them.

"How…?" Rhapsody tried to voice her confusion.

"There are many ways into our land, dear one. All it takes is a need and the desire to find it," the Lady said calmly as she knelt beside them.

Gently the Lady placed a cool hand upon Achmed's forehead. For a moment her brow wrinkled and then she quickly rose, signaling to some unseen people standing at the edge of the mists.

Four white clad men came and lifted Achmed and bore him away. The Lady lower a hand to help Rhapsody to stand. As she stood Rhapsody asked, "Lady, what is wrong with him?"

The Lady gave Rhapsody a leveling look before saying, "your son chose not to tell you then?"

"No, he wouldn't tell me. He just said that the Veil was the only place that could save him."

"That is true," the Lady responded as she began to follow after those who took Achmed. "Your husband is very ill and normally there would be nothing that I nor anyone could do to save him. But in this case, I believe that there is a small chance that we can bring him back."

"Why? What is it that is wrong with him?"

"My dear," the Lady said as she stopped and took both of Rhapsody's hand and looked her in the face. "Your husband has become the host to a F'dor."


	16. Chapter 16

**Unexpected Guest**

Meanwhile, Meridion and Grunthor were pounding closer to the mountain. Thanks to Grunthor ability to sense the Earth they were able to know which way would be fastest and easiest. They knew that they would get there much faster than it took for Meridion to originally make it from the Mountain to the Nain capital.

They had been riding solidly now for nearly a day before they came to their first stop. Meridion couldn't help but think how much faster they could make it back to Ylork if they could change for fresh horses, but they too were riding through a very desolate land.

"So sir, 'ave ya got any O'dea wha' we're gonna do once we get'dere?" Grunthor asked Meridion as they stiffly dismounted.

Pausing, Meridion thought for a moment. "Yes, I do." But that was all he said.

"Ya mind cluin' me in?"

"I think it's better if you didn't know. You won't like it, but it's the only way that I can think of to stop the demon."

"Fair 'nough," Grunthor said, surprising Meridion. "t'ere 'ave been plenty o' times it's been better Oi don't know wha' the plan is. Jus' le' me know wha' Oi need ta do 'fore I need ta do it," Grunthor told him.

Smiling to himself, Meridion took both the horses to take care of, leaving Grunthor to find some fuel for a fire. It wasn't long after that that Meridion and Grunthor found themselves before a small fire, staring into the flames, lost in thought.

At first, Meridion was concerned with thinking through his rather sketchy plan once they reached the mountain. But he quickly realized that he needed to see exactly what the situation was there before he could put any real plan into motion.

Abandoning his train of thought, Meridion glanced across the flames to his companion. Grunthor was obviously someplace else. He wasn't one to sit and brood, but right now, with a friend in mortal danger and nothing he could do about it, he couldn't get his thoughts away from what might be happening.

"Grunthor," Meridion broke the silence. "You know I can't promise anything, but I'm sure that they will both be alright."

He made no reply.

"You know my mother better than anyone; do you think she would give up on him very easily? Knowing her, she'll kill that F'dor herself if she has to save to his life."

"That's wha' Oi'm afraid o'" Grunthor muttered.

Suddenly Meridion realized that he had been wrong. He thought that it was Achmed whom Grunthor was fearful for, but in truth, it was Rhapsody. Meridion thought about what it was he had just said and knew that it was completely true. There was really no telling what insane deals Rhapsody would make with the demon to save Achmed's life. Now that he thought about it, there was a true concern for his mother here.

But no, there was something they were forgetting. "No, Achmed would never let her make such a foolish move. He'd rather die than see the F'dor free, let alone harm Rhapsody."

Nodding, Grunthor decided that the conversation was through and lay down to go to sleep.

"Oi 'ope your right," he muttered as sleep quickly took him.

Meridion stared into the flames for a while longer before he too laid down to rest. "So do I," he whispered.

It was just after midnight the following night that they reached the mountain. Fear had propelled them all the way at what they might find when they reached it, but all seemed perfectly normal. If the guards were a little jumpy, who could blame them? There had been no one to give them orders for the last few days and now here was their Sergeant Major riding in with a fury.

As Grunthor was busy dressing down the first guard who they met for imagined lax security, Meridion took the horses and found one who could help him. "Gurg," he call to the Bolg who was waiting in the shadows.

The Bolg quickly came over to Meridion. "Lord Meridion, I'm so glad to see you and the Sergeant are back," he said breathlessly.

Gurg was one of the Archons; he was the new message runner. "Tell me what has been going on since Grunthor left?" Meridion demanded.

"The Lirin Regent Rial arrived just after the Sergeant left. He claimed to have come to see Lady Rhapsody but he had no intention of leaving when we told him she wasn't here and that the King would be unable to receive him."

"Hmm, not surprising," Meridion muttered.

"Well, we didn't know what to make of it and, having no one to tell us otherwise; we put him up in one of the ambassador's rooms and have had heavy watch on him since."

"Good; that is the best that you could have done in the situation," Meridion said. "Now, what has he been up to?"

By now, Grunthor had joined them and was listening intently.

"Mostly just walking about. At times he will ask questions about what a place is or what it was in the old days when Gwylliam was Lord."

Nodding, Meridion finally said, "Alright, we must meet with the Archons right away. There is much that we must discuss and very little time to do it in."

Gurg nodded.

"Does Rial know that we have returned yet?" Meridion asked.

"I don't believe so, but he is aware that Duke Gwyndion Navarne arrived a few hours ago." Gurg answered.

"Gwyndion?!" Meridion asked in surprise.

"Yes sir, he came riding in just after sunset. He said that he needed to also see the Lady Rhapsody and was concerned when we let him know she wasn't here. He is in the room just down the hall from Lord Rial."

Meridion looked quickly up to Grunthor, not entirely sure what all of this meant. When he had used his power over time to view the mountain, there had been no sign of Gwyndion and none that he was going to arrive. He had no idea if this was good or bad.

"Ok, let's keep it that way for now. I'll need to talk to duke Navarne before we meet with the Archons. Wake him and have him meet me in the thrown room as soon as possible. Then in one hour, I want all of the Archons assembled in thrown room as well, got it?"

Gurg nodded again and looked quickly to Grunthor for confirmation. The Sergeant quickly nodded and said, "You're dismissed."

As the Archon left, Meridion turn to Grunthor, "Ok, so it doesn't appear we are too late. But Gwyndion's arrival is not something that I had foreseen which adds a whole new twist. I don't now whether if this is a good or ill sign for us, but the sooner I am able to talk to Gwyndion, the better.

"An' wha' if 'ee's been demon possessed too?" Grunthor asked.

"Then may the All God help us."


	17. Chapter 17

**In the Veil**

"What!" Rhapsody exclaimed. "How is that possible?"

"Dear, what do you know about the Thrall ritual?" The Lady asked calmly.

"Only that when complete, the Dhracian is able to hold the F'dor inside of the host so that both host and demon are able to be destroyed at once," Rhapsody heard herself saying as the rest of her mind was racing. She couldn't even imagine how something like this could have happened. Both of the F'dor that they had killed in the last few days had been locked in Thrall when she had killed them. There was no way that Achmed could have become a host within that time. Jewel had told them that it would mean certain death for a F'dor to use a Dhracian as a host, so why would one even try?

"That's mostly correct. What you don't know, and I would guess even your husband does not know, is that there is one final option left to a F'dor once the Thrall is cast. When a F'dor is held in Thrall, they are unable to leave their host due to the fact that the winds have trapped them in a type of net. But they are not alone in this net, the Dhracian casting it is also in this net as well, leaving the Dhracian vulnerable to the F'dor."

"But a F'dor told us that it is death for a F'dor to use a Dhracian as a host," Rhapsody said. "So why would a F'dor even attempt to?"

"That is the last defense that a Dhracian has. All F'dor know that it is impossible to bind to a Dhracian, so they generally will never even try, even in the most desperate situations. But it is my guess that this F'dor knew that King Achmed is only half Dhracian and was hoping that this could save them."

Suddenly all the color drained from Rhapsody's face as she realized that this was probably true. But which F'dor was it? They had killed two in the last few days.

"Do you know how long it is that he has been host?" The Lady asked.

"I'm not sure. Yesterday we killed one and then two days before that."

"When did he begin to become ill?"

"I'm not sure. He had been through a lot before we killed the first one. I assumed that he was still recovering from that up until the second one. After that was when he first collapsed."

"Did the second F'dor say anything before you killed him?"

Rhapsody thought back to the scene…

_As Rhapsody rushed to bring the F'dor down, she watched as he slowly looked to Achmed. For a moment, there seemed to be a hint of surprise on his face, as if he had never thought that he would be in that position. Then slowly an evil smile crossed the demon's lips as he clearly said…_

"He said, 'you may have destroyed me, but you have already lost.' At the time I didn't know what he meant and later when Meridion said that another F'dor was in Ylork, I figured he meant that the other F'dor would find the Sleeping Child before we could stop him."

The Lady thought for a second and then slowly shook her head. "I believe that he was able to sense that Achmed had already become a host. He may have even been trying to use that out himself when he discovered that there was another already there."

"But if he had been a host, how was he able to maintain control?" Rhapsody asked.

"He is a Dhracian; they don't fall very easily under a F'dor's control. Though, I am amazed that he has lasted this long as a host."

"Why?"

"Usually with a situation like this, both Dhracian and F'dor are dead within a matter of hours. Even being only half Dhracian, I would not have thought him to survive this long. We are going to have to work very fast if we are going to yet save him."

"What are you going to do?" Rhapsody suddenly had a sinking feeling that she knew exactly what must be done.

"You have seen this procedure done before… Many times before, taking seven years to complete."

They had been walking quickly towards a small building ahead and now Rhapsody stopped dead in her tracks as she realized that she recognized this building. "You're going to remove the demon from his blood…" She whispered.

"Yes, but this time, we don't have seven years to work. At most, we may have seven days, but that is only assuming that he is not too weakened by the extractions to continue to fight the demon with in."

"Didn't you say before that if you took more out at a time with the children it would be risking death?" Rhapsody asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"Yes, but in this case, to not take more out at a time would be certain death. There is no way around this child. There is only a slim chance of hope here and I will not proceed if you think that this chance is not worth the pain it will cause. You know more than anyone how painful this will be for him and this time it will last longer and have less time in between."

Rhapsody paused. Her first impulse was to go with whatever could possibly save Achmed. But even this option had so little chance of success that she wondered if she had the right to decided for him. It would mean unbelievable agony with no certainty that it would save him.

"I don't know if I have the right to decide this," She answered quietly. She wanted to risk it. Anything to potentially save his life, but it shouldn't be up to her. Even as his wife, she was not qualified to answer for him.

"That is wise of you to understand, child." The Lady said. "We will ask the Bolg King if this is what he wishes before we proceed."

Rhapsody's head snapped up to look the Lady in the eye. "But he is unconscious; how will you be able to ask him?"

"I am able to bring him out of it for a moment and help him to be lucid enough to understand what it is we are asking him."

Rhapsody thought for a moment, wondering if what she wanted to ask the Lady she had a right to do. "Lady Rowan, couldn't I take the pain from him, like I did with the children?"

The Lady sadly smiled at Rhapsody. "You could, but he may not wish you to. Do you think that if he knew that you would be suffering so in order to save him that he would allow us to proceed?"

Rhapsody knew the answer, but still wished that she could make this easier for him. Slowly she shook her head.

"Then let us go to him. You may ask if he wants us to attempt to save him. Otherwise, we will make him as comfortable as possible."

With that, the Lady took Rhapsody's hand and ushered into the building gently, yet hastily. Time was not on their side and the longer they waited, the less likely they would be able to save Achmed.

As she entered the room, a rush of memories hit Rhapsody. She could clearly see the first day that she had been in that room. She watched as Constantine was brought into the room and placed on a cot. Rhapsody winced as she remembered his screams of agony as the Lady stabbed him in the heart to remove the demon blood. She had been shaken and appalled then for that man who had tried to rape and kill her and now it was Achmed who lay on the same cot.

Tears once again began to flow from her eyes thinking about what was about to happen. A gentle hand came to rest between her shoulders. It felt as if a strength flowed form the hand of the Lady into her. Looking up at the Lady, Rhapsody gave a single nod to acknowledge that she was ready.

The Lady left her side as Rhapsody came to the side of the cot and knelt beside her husband. A moment later, the Lady returned carrying a bowl. A faint bluish light shown from inside and a heavenly fragrance crossed Rhapsody's nose as the Lady brought it closer to Achmed.

Gently, the Lady used one hand to raise Achmed's head slightly and the other to pour some of the liquid into his mouth. Rhapsody watched as Achmed swallow, something that she was unable to get him to do with the water.

After he had drunk most of the contents of the bowl, the Lady lowered him once again and left the room. Rhapsody watched Achmed for some sign that the liquid would take effect. It seemed to take forever, but finally he began to stir once again.

It took a few moments of him struggling for consciousness before his eyes once again opened. But this time his eyes were lucid and contained none of the delusion that had been there before.

"Rhapsody?" he said, almost too softly for her to hear.

"I'm here, Achmed."

"Where am I?" he said, trying to sit up and look around, but unable to do so. He was still too weak.

Rhapsody gently put a hand on his chest and held him still. "You're in the Veil of Hoen," she answered softly.

He stared at her for a moment before laying still and saying, "That F'dor have better be dead for you to bring me here," he would have snarled if he had had the energy.

"Achmed, that F'dor is dead, but I'm afraid that the first one isn't as dead as we had thought." There was just no easy way to tell him that he was now what was keeping his enemy alive.

"What do you mean?" He snapped at her. "You lit her yourself; she is nothing but ash in the bottom of a Nain pit."

"Her body, yes. But she changed hosts before we killed her."

Shaking his head as much as he could he said, "That's not possible, she was in Thrall. I could feel her there."

"Yes, she was in Thrall," Rhapsody answered, not sure how to tell him.

"Then how…" He began and then it suddenly hit him. He didn't know how this could be possible, but he knew now why he was so sick.

Rhapsody watched as understanding hit him. He looked horror stricken for a moment before his face cleared into a hard mask. "Kill me," he whispered.

"No, Achmed. There is a way to save you," Rhapsody said. She knew that he would automatically want to end the beast then and there, but she had to convince him to try something else.

"It will be faster and surer if you kill me now," he said in his most stubborn tone.

"No, listen to me," she began to plead. "I brought you here to the Veil. The Lady can remove the demon from you. I have already seen her do so for the Raksha children. She won't risk allowing the demon to go back into the world. She'll make sure that it has been taken from you completely."

Achmed was about to shake his head once again but Rhapsody continued. "Listen to me. I nearly lost you once, I don't want to go through that again…" She trailed off as she realized that Achmed was listening to her now.

"I'm not saying that this will defiantly save you," she continued. "It is only a small chance. The fact is the procedure itself may kill you. But I promise you, no matter what, the demon will die."

He looked at her for a long while. Finally he said, "you swear, on everything that you are? You stake your Naming ability on it that this F'dor will perish?"

"Yes, I promise," she said, clearly using her naming ability of speaking only truth. He looked ready to accept but she hadn't told him everything yet.

"Achmed, before you agree, there is one other thing you must know. This procedure…" She searched for the right words. "What must be done will probably be the most agonizing thing you have ever been through. It's more than physical; it's as if a piece of your soul is being ripped out."

A tear unnoticed rolled down her face as she waited for his answer. She knew that he had no fear of pain, but still, the thought of possibly his last moments of life being agonizing should cause him some pause.

Achmed watched as the single tear fell from her face and hit him on the chest. She was right, he didn't fear the pain. He only feared for her to witness him in pain. She had never seen him so weakened in his life and he knew that that alone was causing her pain.

But he also knew that she wanted nothing more than for him to live. That thought alone was what made him wish for life.

Swallowing, he nodded to her. She smiled at him and gently kissed his forehead before looking up to the doorway across the room. The Lady had since returned and waited for the answer there.

The Lady nodded back and entered the room with her attendants close behind her. Rhapsody moved out of the way. The Lady signaled for her to take a position above his head. Rhapsody wondered for a moment why the Lady was allowing her to stay in the room. She had never allowed her to stay when the children had under gone the procedure. Then she realized that not only would it be a way for her to make sure that she didn't take the pain for Achmed, but he would be able to know that she was still with him.

The Lady knew that Rhapsody was the reason that he wanted to cling to life and she wanted to make sure that his reason never left his side.

The Lady picked up the long needle that she would use to remove the tainted blood. Rhapsody cradled Achmed's head between her hands, knowing from watching the children that he would need to be restrained. Now she understood why it was that he had such a high fever and why she was unable to draw the heat from him with her fire lore. It was fire lore that was heating him and she was unable to draw it out because that would have required drawing the F'dor itself out of him. It was a very good thing for her sake that the F'dor was trapped inside; otherwise she may have drawn the F'dor out of him and into herself.

The Lady Rowan brought the needle over his chest. Rhapsody couldn't bear to watch and turned her face away. She could feel the muscles in Achmed's neck tense as he waited for the plunge.

The Lady was right that she was going to have to take longer per session. Rhapsody realized that this had already gone on much longer than any of the children had. Achmed no longer could scream; his voice had long been lost. It was merely a heartbreaking whimper now as sweat and tears continued to stream down his face.

Rhapsody began to wonder if she should have ever asked him to go through this. The color was fading fast from his face as more and more of his blood was taken from his heart along with the tainted F'dor spirit. Too much more of this and he was going to go into shock.

The Lady seemed to sense this as well and finally removed the needle from his chest. Rhapsody felt Achmed shudder at the needle came free. At last being free of the agony, he immediately lost consciousness once again.

"He is very strong," the Lady said as she placed a hand on Rhapsody's shoulder. She was still crying after what she had just witnessed. "He may yet make it through this."

"But should we even ask him to continue?" Rhapsody sniffed.

"He has made his decision. I'm sure that even after this, he would wish to see it through."

"I'm not so sure," Rhapsody replied.

"Remember child, it is not just his life that we fight for, but his after life as well. If we do not fully remove the demon from him…"

It was a thought that Rhapsody hadn't yet considered. "The Vault," she whispered.

The Lady nodded.

Rhapsody knew that Achmed was probably the only person alive who had ever looked into the Vault. The mere sight of the place was enough to make him do something he had never done before… run. He had been in the control of a F'dor at the time because the F'dor had possessed his true name.

The demon had him go to a place in the old world and make contact with another F'dor who was in the Vault. The experience had been enough for Achmed to risk everything and flee the island. Luckily he had run into Rhapsody along the way and she accidentally changed his name, releasing the F'dor's hold on him.

Now he was facing that Vault once again and Rhapsody knew that he would want to do whatever it took to stay out of that place.

Then, suddenly a completely different thought took her. For the first time it truly hit her that her advisor and friend, Rial, was a host as well. He too was facing the same fate as Achmed if the F'dor remained in him.

But there was little that Rhapsody could do for Rial. His demon was not being contained within him. It would be nearly impossible to safely bring Rial into the Veil. Her friend was obviously lost. Much like her mentor had been only a few short months ago. But she was sure that the F'dor had died before Heiles had. She still hoped that he had been able to find peace in his death and was not dragged with the F'dor to the depths of the Vault to suffer out eternity.

"Come child," Lady Rowan's voice broke through Rhapsody's musings. "It will be a little while before we can begin again. You should take what rest you are able to. I will send for you when we are ready to begin again."

Rhapsody looked hesitantly down at Achmed for a second. The Lady followed her Gazed and said, "Worry not. He will not awaken until we begin once again, I will make sure of it."

With that, she waved a hand over his head and immediately the lines of pain erased from his face as he fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

"Come, I will lead you to your room."

Rhapsody slowly stood and placed a kiss upon Achmed's forehead before following the Lady from the room.

It felt as if she had just fallen asleep when a knock sound at her door. She rose and went to open the door. One of the attendants that assisted the Lady was standing there. "Lady Rhapsody, it is time once again," the man said.

"Thank you," she said and closed the door behind her as she followed the man back to the dreaded building once again.

She entered the room and saw that Achmed still slept on the cot. He was still in the deep and dreamless sleep that she had left him, but it was obvious that he was still suffering from the illness caused by the F'dor. She wondered if there would be a point in this if his symptoms would at least lessen as more and more of the F'dor was removed. But so far, what was taken didn't seem to have been enough.

The Lady was already in the room and signaled for Rhapsody to take her place once again. Dread filled her as she knelt at Achmed's head once again. It was horrifying just watching him go through this but it had to be done.

After just a few moments of preparation, the whole scene was repeated once again. But it seemed that Achmed was loosing his strength even fast this time. Rhapsody knew that when she stopped, the Lady did have near as much of the F'dor essence as she had gotten the first time.

As the Lady sat the vial aside, Rhapsody looked to her questioningly. "I'm sorry child, this is not going as well as I had hoped. At this rate, I don't know if I am going to be able to remove it all in time."

"You'll have to take more at a time," Rhapsody said.

"If I took any more now, I may have killed him. You saw how pale and weak he was getting at the end."

Rhapsody felt all of the terror and frustrations of the last few days completely hit her at that moment. She had reached her end and just simply collapsed on the floor. "No, no I won't have it. I can't loose him," she whimpered through her sobs.

The Lady knelt on the floor and brought the sobbing Rhapsody to her shoulder. She didn't say anything, she just let her sob herself out. "Lady please…" Rhapsody pleaded through her tears. "You have to save him. He is all I have left."

"No child, you have so many others. Your son, your friends, the Cymrians, the Lirin. You will move on if we cannot save him."

Rhapsody sniffed and sobbed a few more moments before she brought herself under control once again.

"I know all of that. And your right, he's not all that I have. But right now I can't even imagine how I could cope if I lost him."

"That is why I will try my hardest to save him. Remember, this is not the first time that I have had one you love here and fought against odds to save him."

Rhapsody suddenly remembered that Ashe had once been brought to the Veil of Hoen when the F'dor had stolen part of his soul. She had not been there that time, but she could imagine that things were just as desperate. Things had become so grave that Oelendra had taken the piece of the star that had rested in Daystar Clarion and had the Rowans place it in Ashe as a last resort to save him.

Rhapsody nodded. She realized that the Lady would not give up on Achmed, but she was going to be as truthful with Rhapsody as she could be.

"I know you'll do your best," Rhapsody said.

The Lady smiled at her, "it is time for you to go and rest now child."

"If it is alright, I would like to stay here this time."

The Lady looked at her for a moment and then nodded her assent as she rose and left Rhapsody alone with the now sleeping Achmed.

Rhapsody sat on the floor for a few moments where she had collapsed moments ago. She tried to order her chaotic thoughts and emotions but found that there was just too much to be able to rein in.

Abandoning her effort of control, she crawled over to kneel beside Achmed once again. She looked down on him, appalled at how small and drained he seemed. He was sleeping peacefully, but there was so little health and color to him that she was afraid that he would fade from her right there.

Throwing her arms over him, she laid her head upon his chest and continued to cry. Crying was all that she seemed to be able to do now a days. It was all that she could remember and all that she could think to do. Some where between her tears she heard an echo of a song in her head. Without even thinking about it, she began to sing it.

_Mo Haale Maar_

_My hero gone_

_World of star_

_Becomes world of bone_

_Grief and pain and loss I know_

_My heart is sore_

_My blood tears flow_

_To end my sorrow I must roam_

_My terrors old_

_They lead me home_

As she finished, she continued to lie there, crying. She had no idea how long she had been there that way when a warm hand came to rest on the top of her head. She nearly jumped at the touch. When she looked to see who it was, she realized that it was Achmed's.

"I thought I told you not to cry," he rasped.

Rhapsody had no idea how to react. Her tears of despair turned into tears of hope and joy. "Oh, Achmed," she cried, placing her head once again on his chest, holding him as tight as she dare.

"I mean it, to more crying. It hurts my ears," he said, keeping his hand on the back of her head, slowly running his fingers through her hair.

"What ever you say," she answered too relieved to say anything else. For the first time in what felt like years she was able to staunch her tears, not just for his sake, but because now there was a bit of hope where there had been none.

They lay like that for a while before Rhapsody once again broke the silence. "Achmed, I need to know that what we are doing right?"

"Is the F'dor being destroyed?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied simply.

"Then there can be nothing wrong."

Again they allowed the silence to settle between them. There was an unspoken comfort passing from body to body in each other's presence.

"I can take the pain from you next time," Rhapsody finally said. She knew what his answer would be, but she felt that she needed to offer it to him.

She could fell him sigh before he answered. "You were wrong, Rhapsody, I have experienced pain much like this before. It was when I thought I was going to lose you after Joe's death. That is why I know that you are already bearing the same pain that I am. There is no need for you to bear double for I would hurt just the same knowing the pain that you are in."

Rhapsody only nodded slowly, knowing that what he said was true.

"This is not your pain to bear Rhapsody. I don't want you to feel guilty for it either. I chose to go through with this. Don't blame yourself for it the same way that you blamed yourself for Ashe. He chose his path as I have chosen mine."

A tear rolled down her cheek, but she kept herself from crying anymore. Everything he said was true and cut a little too close, but it was what she needed to hear now, when their time may be drawing to an end.

And that was all that Rhapsody knew until a while later when the Lady was gently shaking her awake. Rhapsody awoke, still lying against Achmed's chest. He lay soundly asleep with his arm no longer on her head but to his side in the same way that he had been when she had laid against him.

For a moment, she wondered if everything they had just said had all been a dream. This land was one where dreams could become real. But she refused to believe that it was just a dream. And even if it was, chances were that they had both shared the experience just the same, if only in a dream.

"Child, it is time to begin once again," the Lady said gently.

Nodding, Rhapsody moved back to her position, feeling much more confident about this whole operation. She may still feel horrible to watch her husband go through this, but she understood now that there was no other way and that he truly wanted this rather than the alternative.


	18. Chapter 18

**Damn Demons, Why Won't You Just die?**

The same process continued for a further three days in the veil. Every time Achmed became weaker and weaker until there came a point where not even the agony of the procedures was able to fully wake him. He was now in a coma and nothing seemed to reach him. He had been undergoing this torture three times a day for the past three days and now had very little left in him. Rhapsody was beside herself with fear that he may never wake again, even if they were able to remove the demon completely without killing him.

It was now the second time on the third day where something changed. Achmed had not so much as opened his eyes for the last two days. He was still experiencing pain, but it was unable to wake him.

The Lady Rowan was nearly halfway through this treatment when suddenly Achmed's eyes flew open. Rhapsody gasped, not out of surprise he had waken, but because for the first time she saw a red rim around his eyes.

"Stop!" He commanded, though it was Achmed's voice, there was a tone behind it that was not Achmed. The F'dor had finally taken control over him.

"Stop or I will kill us both!" the demon screamed.

Rhapsody looked fearfully up to the Lady, pleading with her eyes for her to stop. The Lady quickly removed the needle and stepped back.

After a few shuttering breaths, Achmed, now the F'dor, continued, "You'll stop trying to remove me or I will kill him."

"And what is it that we are to do?" the Lady asked quietly. "One way or another it is our goal to destroy you."

"And if you do that I will kill this one."

"You can't survive in him anyway. So it won't matter if we leave you to die or continue to remove you and you kill yourself in the process," The Lady answered coolly.

"But if you were to grant me a new host after you have removed me, I will no longer fight against your efforts," the F'dor responded just as coolly.

Firmly the Lady Rowan shook her head. "You can't expect us to allow you destroy any more lives."

Rhapsody, who had been completely quiet since the F'dor first spoke, had been rapidly thinking. There had to be a way around this. She just knew that there had to be a way to work against this F'dor.

"Lady Rowan," she said as she rose to her feet. I will find it a willing host if you will take it from Achmed," she said with all of the authority that she had as Namer, Lady Cymrian and Queen of the Lirin. There was no doubt to anyone in the room that she meant what she was saying.

"You swear as a Namer that this is so?" The F'dor replied.

"No Rhapsody; I cannot allow you to do this," the Lady said.

"I don't believe that this is your choice Lady. I came to you for help. You can chose to help or not, but I will not let this demon take my husband from me."

As the Lady Rowan looked into Rhapsody's eyes, she saw exactly what it was that she planned. Shaking her head sadly she said quietly, "You never learn, do you child?" Then louder she said, "It is your choice Rhapsody. If you choose to take this oath, I will do what I can to complete it."

Nodding Rhapsody turned to the F'dor and said to it, "I swear that if you leave Achmed, I will find and give you to a willing host."

Satisfied, the demon nodded once and suddenly it was Achmed again who fell directly into a coma again.

Staring hard at Rhapsody the Lady said, "What a foolish thing to do girl. I have no way of knowing if you will succeed in your plan and I hardly wish to help you in such a foolish errant."

"But you have promised, as I have." Rhapsody reminded her.

Shaking her head, the Lady returned to her work. It now only took a few more minutes to remove the rest of the demon now that it was not fighting against it.

As the lady took the essence of the F'dor and contained it in a hermitite phial, Rhapsody took a long look at her husband. It was hardly the Achmed that she had known for so long. Never before had she seen him so completely helpless and drawn. There was hardly even a hint of life in him. It felt as if she was staring at his corpse. But as she bent down to kiss his for possibly the last time, she felt the barest flicker of a heartbeat still within him. He still drew breath and, though cool and clammy, his skin still held a warmth.

She was leaving him still alive in the very capable healing hands of the Lady Rowan; he would survive this yet.

But now, as the Lady handed her the phial, the question if she would survive this weighed heavily.

"You take too great a risk child," the Lady said. "I will not have you in my land when you do this."

Rhapsody nodded. "I understand." Then, looking back to Achmed one last time, "Please Lady, take care of him."

As her face softened a bit, the Lady answered, "fear not for him, the worst is now over." Then with a touch more harshness she finished, "Though you may have doomed us all to achieve this."

Sighing, Rhapsody turned and left the house of healing, whispering, "I know, but I had to."

It was moments later that she found herself alone, once again in the desolate mountains where she and Achmed had entered the Veil. She took a long look around at the beautiful sunrise that was just fully cresting over the mountain peaks in the east.

Taking a breath, she sang her morning Aubade for possibly the last time. The sun rose gloriously bright into the sky with her melody. If this was her last morning, it seemed like a perfect one.

As the sun became a bright ball over the horizon, Rhapsody sighed and turned from it. With it's warmth on her back, she suddenly felt chilled to the core as she look to the phial in her hand.

The F'dor asked for a Host, and she would give it one.

Taking a breath, she pulled the stopper from the phial and brought it to her lips. As she sent out a silent prayer to whatever deity might hear she, she closed her eyes and threw back her head, allowing the caustic essence of the demon to flow down the back of her throat.

At first, she didn't notice anything. Then, quietly in the back of her mind, she heard what she thought was demonic chanting. Suddenly, she could feel herself doubling over and hitting the ground. It was as if she no longer had control over her own muscles. But she was not going to give over that easily.

Using all of her will, she sought out the part of her that now belonged to the demon and dragged both her and it into rapport.

"You foolish girl!" the Demon snarled. Rhapsody found herself in a field of black with nothing but herself and a black fire flickering in front of her.

"You certainly are not the first to call me foolish, and I'm sure you won't be the last," she replied with more boldness than she really felt.

The demon sounded a spine tingling laugh that was reminiscent of the demonic chanting that she had heard shortly ago. "I have good news for you girl, you won't have to worry anymore about being called foolish for you have made your last foolish move."

"And how do you expect to achieve that?" She asked it.

"By using your own powers against you. Have you realized that you, whos great elemental tie is fire, have invited a being that is fire into you?"

As the demon spoke, the fire that was innately tied to her soul began to bloom between them.

"I realize that I have invited a perverse and twisted version of the pure fire that I carry in my soul. I would like to see you try and control it. My fire is in the purest form. It does not seek to destroy and warp all that it touched, only purify and make anew as fire in its truest form is meant to."

As she spoke, she called to the fire and caused it to grow and gain in intensity and heat. The form of the demon across the flames seemed to flicker in a moment of panic before her fire began to die down. The same demonic laugher sounded all around her as, against her will, the pure fire was quieted.

"You see, all fire is fire. All fire destroys and burns. You shouldn't invite it in else you get burned."

Suddenly, a furry that she had never realized she carried flared in her. Without even thinking the pure fire flared once again and this time continued to grow.

The demonic flame back further and further away from the center, no longer able to gain control over it.

"What are you doing? What's happening?" Rhapsody could here it muttering.

"Cleansing you. You should thank me. I am going to purify you to what you were meant to be… Pure fire, no consciousness, just pure flame."

And with that, she allowed her entire being, physical, mental, and spiritual, to be completely consumed by the raging flames that she carried with her from the depths of the Earth. Had anyone been there to witness it, they would have only seen a pillar of pure white flame where a moment before a woman had stood.

As the fire consumed both her and the F'dor, oblivion came and took her. She was sure that she had finally been immolated by the flames that had so long ago remade her and allowed her to pass through their center. As she lay in the blackness, slowly a sensation began to enter her awareness.

Someone was touching her where her shoulder had so recently been. As she realized that her shoulder was still there, the rest of her body once again regained feeling. She could feel herself lying upon a very warm yet hard Earth as she breathed in an ash filled air.

Slowly, she opened her eyes. At first, all she could see was more black, but then she realized that she was staring at blacken, charred, and in some places, melted earth. As she figured out which direction she was looking, she turned her head to see what it was that still griped her shoulder.

Her breath caught in her throat as she realized whose eyes she was looking into. It suddenly struck her as strange to think that there had been a time where awaking to that face had been nightmarish, now it was nothing short of pure joy to see him.

"You're alright," she said to Achmed as she looked him over. He was still pale and had a drawn appearance to him, but he look much more in this world than the next as he did the last time she beheld him.

He simply stared at her for a few moments, caught in between relief that she was not hurt and still herself and furry at what she did. Finally he broke the tense silence with the only thing that had been going through his head since he had heard of what she had done. "What the hell were you thinking, Rhapsody?"

Taken aback by his furry and barely contained fear that echoed in his voice, Rhapsody pull away from his touch and sat up glaring at him. Only to be overcome with exhaustion and nearly fell over again. Achmed's quick reflexes are all that saved her from hitting the Earth again.

"You know very well what I was thinking," she snapped as he helped her to sit back against a blacked rock behind her. "It was the only way that I could think of to save you and destroy the demon as I promised."

"You know perfectly well that I never would have wanted you to take such a stupid risk. There was no guarantee that you were going to destroy that demon. It could have very well won you over and what then? There would be the most powerful demon that this land has ever seen. Not only would it have control over the Cymrians, but the Lirin as well. Not to mention the powers of a Namer and free access to literally the key to the F'dor's destruction of the world!"

As he ranted, Rhapsody slowly relaxed. She had heard these rantings from him before and now she realized where their roots really were. Of course he was concerned about the risks that she had taken, but really he was just venting his frustrations and fears that he had for her.

She listened to him for a few more moments before grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him to her. She surprised him just enough to give him a swift kiss before letting go and saying, "I love you too."


	19. Chapter 19

**From the Veil to the Mountain**

"Now, if you are done venting, how long have I been out?" Rhapsody asked Achmed.

"How should I know, I only just got here. I've been in that timeless veil for the last month."

"A month!" She asked surprised.

"Don't be so surprised, you're the one who spent seven years in there without even loosing a day in the real world."

"I suppose. Well, if it is the same day as it was when I left the veil, I have only been out for about an hour or so. The sun had just risen when I had left."

"Which means I have lost how much time since the Nain caves?" He asked.

"The cave? Achmed, we left the caves and traveled two days to the Nain capital before I brought you to the Veil."

He stared at her, not sure if he believed what she was saying. "Don't you remember killing the second F'dor and saving Faedryth's life?" She asked him.

He thought for a moment. There were vague flashes of what felt like memory, but could easily have been some of the hallucinations that he had been having ever since the F'dor taken him as a host.

"I'm… not sure. I remember leaving the caves and then leaving the road on the way to Nyeath. Then the next thing I remember is performing the Thrall again and then next being in the veil and you telling me that I was a host."

Shaking her head she said, "Achmed, we left the caves almost four days ago. A little less than a day ago I left with you from the Nain capital to the Veil as Meridion and Grunthor left to return to Ylork."

Achmed's head snapped up at that, "What do you mean Grunthor left to return to Ylork? He should have already been there," He demanded.

"Achmed, he met us on our way to the capital. He followed after us when we didn't return to Ylork right away. If it hadn't been for him, we would never have made it to Faedryth in time."

"And he left the child unguarded," he snarled as he walked a few feet away and grabbed the reins of the same horse that Rhapsody had ridden out of the Nain capital yesterday. Apparently it had been brought into the Veil with them. It never would have survived the obvious firestorm that Rhapsody had created here.

"He did seal the Loritorium entrance before he left to help guard her while he was away," Rhapsody stated.

"Hmmf," He answered.

Before Rhapsody could say anything more, Achmed had mounted and was reaching down to her. Grabbing his hand, she mounted easily and sat behind him. She was forced to grab a hold of him as he jabbed his heels into the beast, forcing it to gallop off once again.

"It is worse than you might think," Rhapsody told him as they tore towards Ylork. "Meridion used his power to look in on Ylork and Rial was already there when we all left the Nain capital."

"And your just telling this to me now?" he growled, prodding the horse to go even faster.

"Well we were a little busy dealing with another F'dor at the time. I think that it's safe to say that I have had other things on my mind."

"Other things other than the sleeping child left unguarded in Ylork while a demon is roaming about inside my kingdom!"

"Yes!"

"Of all the stupid things that you have done Rhapsody, barring what you just pulled back there, this is the top." He snapped. "You tore off, away from Ylork where the child is in danger to save me? What was the point? You very well may have saved me only to come back here and witness the F'dor rain ruin upon the Earth!"

"And what good was I going to be in Ylork!" She hollered back. "If Meridion and Grunthor are unable to do anything about the demon, what good am I going to do?"

"The Il'lichever is asking what help she could be in fighting a demon? Isn't that part of your job description?"

"To protect and help the helpless is what I am supposed to do. And as my son pointed out, that is what I was doing. The child had Meridion and Grunthor rushing to her aid, which left me to help you."

"I'm not that important," she just barely heard him growl as he forced their horse to practically fly over the mountains.

Rhapsody realized that she wasn't going to get anywhere in this argument. They were both much too stubborn and high strung with emotions to ever be able to see eye to eye on this point.

"What's done is done," she said firmly. "All that matters is that we get back to Ylork as fast as possible."

"First sensible thing you've said all morning," he grumbled.

And that was all that they said to each other until well into the night when they were forced to stop and give the weary horse a rest.

Having nothing with them, they lit a small fire and lay next to each other to rest for a few hours. But neither was able to sleep.

Finally, the King broke the silence. "Rhapsody… I know why you did what you did." He said falteringly.

A sad smile crossed her lips as she turned to face him. "I… I would have done the same," he said.

Stretching up, she gently kissed his lips. Breaking away, she smiled wickedly and answered. "You're welcome," she said before turning back and snuggling up against his chest once again. She was finally able to truly rest for the first time in days and very soon feel asleep in his arms.

Sighing, Achmed closed his eyes but was still unable to fall asleep. There was something that was still bothering him. He still couldn't recall much from after he left the Nain caves, but there was something that he did remember that he had not told Rhapsody. Mostly because he wasn't sure if he had been hallucinating again or not. But also because it dredged up memories from a time that he had never told her about. Something that reminded him of the old world before they had ever met.

_The Fireball came screaming towards him. There was no stopping it this time. Rhapsody probably didn't even realize that he was in danger as she fought for her life. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as the heat waves of the flame grew nearer. The caustic smoke from the flames burned the back of his throat, causing him to nearly end the chant. _

_Suddenly, there was a scream above his head as a shadow swooped his head, aiming for the ball of fire. He knew that the silhouette was that of the Glythery, but suddenly it seemed to have grown in size and had a bluish glow about it. _

_Instead of gliding as he had seen it do before, it almost seemed as if a brisk wind were propelling it, driving it ever faster towards the dark flames._

_And suddenly, in the instant before the creature met its doom, a silence settled as the glow from the Glythery tripled in intensity. It was as if the thing were creating a shield of light against the flames._

_The bal erupted against it's body, flames swirled around it reaching towards his body, but they were extinguished before a single tongue was able lick his body. _

As the scene played out, he slowly drifted into his own exhausted sleep. He still had not completely recovered from his ordeal and new that it would still take some time before he was back to his full strength.

Rhapsody slept very soundly. He didn't realize it, but she had hardly slept or ate in nearly a week and her internal battle with the F'dor had nearly taken all of her reserves. Now all that she had been left to continue on was adrenaline and as she was slowly coming to terms with the fact that Achmed was actually alright now, she had very little of that left.

As a result, they both slept much longer than they had planned. When Achmed first awoke, the sun was nearly to its zenith. Their fire had long ago burnt down to the coals and was quickly cooling.

Suddenly realizing how very late it was, he quickly jumped up, expecting Rhapsody to be awakened by his movement. But she continued to sleep on soundly. Achmed let her sleep for a few more minutes as he quickly saddled the horse and made ready for a fast departure.

When he returned, he found that she was still sound asleep. He began to worry; she was usually a natural early riser and would become angry at herself for missing a sunrise. But here it was nearly noon and she was still dead asleep.

Bending down, he gently shook her, "Rhapsody," he said. No response. "Rhapsody," he said a little louder and more urgently, accompanied by a harder shake.

Finally her eyes fluttered as she pulled herself from sleep. "Wha?.." she voiced as she tried to shake off the exhaustion that still filled her.

"Rhapsody, we have to move, it's nearly noon!" Achmed urged.

Shaking her head as if she still wasn't able to grasp what was going on, she tried to sit up. Unfortunately, her body protested as she nearly passed out from the sudden movement.

Once again Achmed caught her before she hit the ground. His face was defiantly full of concern now. "Rhapsody, what's wrong?" he asked.

Struggling back to full consciousness, her eyes fluttered for a moment before she was able to answer. Finally she said, "I guess I'm more exhausted than I realized. This was the first solid bit of sleep I have had in nearly a week."

"A week? Why didn't you say so?" he demanded.

"Well, there were some more important things to take care of. I am not going to have this conversation with you right now Achmed. Just help me up."

Carefully, he lifted her to her feet and made sure that she was steady before he brought the horse nearer. He quickly mounted and slid back in the saddle. Reaching down to her he said, "Here, you can sit in front and I'll make sure you don't fall off if you fall asleep," he said.

Very grateful, she smiled weakly and took his hand as he hauled her up and allowed her to settle before he dug his heels once again into the horse's sides. It was going to be another long hard ride.


	20. Chapter 20

**Plans made**

Meridion had just made it in to the thrown room himself when Gurg appeared with the Duke in tow. Before Meridion could say anything, Gwyndion briskly approached the Lord Cymrian saying, "Meridion, what the hell is going on around here."

Suddenly Meridion's greatest fears were relieved. That was defiantly Gwyndion and not another Demon.

"Gwyndion, I can't tell you how glad I am that you're here," Meridion said as he grabbed the Duke in a quick embrace, completely throwing Gwyndion off guard.

"Meridion," he said confused. "Please, what is going on? Where is Achmed and Rhapsody? And where the hell have you been? You just disappeared one night from High Meadow and no one has any idea where you went to."

"It's a long story and I'll have to ask your forgiveness in telling you the short version, but there is little time."

Nodding, Gwyndion walked with Meridion to take two seats by the cold fireplace. Apparently no one had bothered to light it with not a single monarch or second in command around for the last few days.

"First of all," Meridion began. "I need to know why you are here." It was still a questioned that bothered him. He had had no hint that Gwyndion was on his way when he had looked into the future and couldn't figure why he would appear now.

"I was in Navarne about two days ago walking with Melly, as I usually do in the afternoons, when I suddenly felt a change in the wind. I felt as if I was being called to Ylork, though I wasn't sure if I was just imagining it or not. But I had to find out. I have never heard the Kinsman call before, but I was afraid that it might be it. I knew that Rhapsody was supposed to be in Ylork by now and I was afraid that she may be in trouble."

Meridion sighed, it wasn't what he had expected, but nothing ill seemed to be going on. "No, it wasn't the Kinsman call, Gwyndion, but it was a call for help all the same. I think that you sensed through the wind my need for help when I was looking into time towards the mountain. I had seen some things come about that would ruin all and didn't know how I was ever going to be able to stop it. Your arrival may just be the extra help that I needed."

"Meridion, again, I ask what is going on?"

"Nearly a week ago, Achmed was kidnapped from Ylork by myself under Thrall of F'dor," Meridion held his hand up to stop Gwyndion from asking about the details. "I'm sorry, but as I said before, there is little time to fill you in on everything, just listen to what I have to say. Rhapsody arrived here shortly after and took Omet with her to bring Achmed back. She was able to rescue him and myself but Omet was killed in the process." Meridion paused for a moment and Gwyndion let out a startled gasp.

It was the first time that Meridion had had any time to reflect on that moment and realized that none of them had had any time to grieve yet.

Shaking himself, Meridion continued, "During his capture, Achmed found out that there were three F'dor working together. We killed one on our escape and we hurried to the Nain capital to destroy another, which we did with the help of Grunthor who meet us on the way. But Achmed became ill and Rhapsody had to take him to the Veil of Hoen,"

Gwyndion could hardly contain himself, he dearly wanted to know what it was that could have made King Achmed ill enough to need to go to the Veil. But Meridion pressed on, leaving the duke no opportunity to ask questions.

"That was when I discovered that the third demon was already here, in Ylork."

Here Meridion paused. He wondered in Gwyndion had even suspected that Rial was not who he seemed to be.

Before Meridion could tell him who the F'dor was, Gwyndion said, "Rial… The F'dor in Rial, isn't it?"

Meridion nodded. "I wondered why he was here. He said he was looking for Rhapsody, but there was something about the way he said it that didn't sound right. It was almost as if he had known that Rhapsody wouldn't be here."

"That's right. It had been the F'dor's plan to take my mother as host and kill both myself and Achmed in the process. I don't think that Rial's demon knows that the plan failed yet. I was hoping to catch him off guard and possibly use his lack of knowledge against him."

"But what can we do?" Gwyndion asked. "Without Achmed, there's no way that we will be able to defeat the demon."

"Peace Gwyndion, there is a way; I am just reluctant to share it… yet. I have a plan, but I believe that it has much more of a chance now that you are here. The Archons should be arriving here any minute and then I will say what we are to do."

The following morning, Rial entered the thrown room to confront Meridion.

"May I ask what the Lord Cymrian is doing here in Ylork?" he said with just barely continued furry as his escort left the two alone.

"Lord indeed," Meridion scoffed, trying to use the hollow voice that he had heard himself use when in Thrall by the F'dor. "Don't worry brother; the plan went as we had hoped. I just altered it a little."

"Then the Lady is ours?"

"She is. It was all too easy. I wonder if we even needed to kill the Bolg king to gain her, but, no matter, she is now one of us and there is no one left alive who can stop us."

"And the Lord?" Rial asked, eyeing Meridion critically.

"Makes a perfect puppet."

Rial stared at Meridion for a moment longer before relaxing and continuing. "I do believe you are right. These monsters have been awfully difficult. Apparently at least some of them know that there is something important here to protect. They haven't let me out of their sight for a moment."

"Yes, a few of them are aware what is hidden. But they trust the Lord. I should have no problem getting you to the child."

"Then you know where she sleeps?"

"I know what the Lord Cymrian knows," Meridion answered.

"Then let us go to her," Rial said with a wicked grin.

Nodding, Meridion passed by the demon, leading him out and into the cauldron. He led the demon down many twists and turns, down many darkened and rarely used passageways until they came to the Hand. As they Paused for a second in the palm, Rial said, "It would have taken me years to find this place."

"Of course it would. Do you think that the King wanted someone to just be able to stumble upon the Child?" Without waiting for and answer, Meridion pressed on, choosing the finger of the hand which deadened in Finder's vault. They had just entered the room when the heavy door clanged shut behind them.

Spinning around, Rial demanded, "What is this?"

"I believe it is called a trap," Gwyndion said as he stepped from the shadows where he had been hiding.

"This place is just about the only place in the mountain that can be locked from the outside and has no way of escape once you are in it," Meridion said, dropping his act as a Thrall.

As Meridion said this, they could hear the bolts from the outside sliding into place, sealing any exit.

You fools, what do you hope to accomplish by trapping me in here? I am an immortal being, where as, though you Lord Meridion are long lived, are still mortals. I will kill you both and when your friends open the vault to let you out, there will only be me."

"Who said anything about ever opening the vault?" Gwyndion said as he drew his sword.

For the first time, a sense of fear shown in the Demon's eyes. "You can't be serious? Two of the nobles of the Cymrian alliance, one being the Lord himself, would allow themselves to be locked inside a Bolg Vault for all eternity?"

"That's the difference between us and you. We understand that there are greater things than ourselves and if sacrificing our lives is what will rid the world of one more demon, then we are ready to do so," Meridion replied, drawing his own sword.

"So what do you plan on doing now? Kill me then wait for your slow deaths of either hunger, dehydration, or suffocation? What good are your pitiful little swords going to be against me? You have no Dhracian; you have no way to kill me. Strike me down and I will only take you, and send your souls to the Vault."

"We may not have a Dhracian, but that doesn't mean no one here has control of the wind," Gwyndion yelled as the air in the Vault began swirling, catching up the dust and dirt that had collected there over the centuries of neglect.

The demon froze as he realized what the Duke was doing. He could physically see by the swirling dust that the man was building a crude replica of the wind cage that a Dhracian would make in a Thrall ritual. It may not be nearly as strong and exact, but it just might be able to hold him long enough for them to destroy him.

Running out of options, the Demon drew his own black sword as he prepared to release his hold on his body before the Duke could tighten his grip.

Suddenly, Meridion rushed him, knocking the black sword from his grip before the demon had time to react. The air now pressed against the F'dor, keeping him from releasing his metaphysical ties to his body. He was trapped both metaphysically by the wind and physically by the Lord who had him braced against the wall with his own body.

The Lord glared at him for a moment, sensing that the F'dor had no where to run now. "Go ahead boy, strike me down. Kill me!" the demon screamed.

"I have better plans for you," he said, pulling something free from his shirt.

All the demon could see at first was that the Lord was pulling a long leather thong that hung around his neck up. There was some heavy weight that was being drawn up at the bottom of the loop.

Suddenly the dimly lit vault flashed with a blinding brilliance as the weight came free. The demon's eyes bulged with unbelieving fear.

"It can't be," he gasped.

Meridion grinned as he pulled the pendant free from his head and threw it around the demon's. "A live Diamond; a living piece of starlight. I believe it's the only element that you are susceptible to and the only vessel that one of your kind is able to be trapped in," Meridion gloated as be backed away.

He could tell that Gwyndion was losing control over the small amount of air that he had to work with inside of the vault. There was no more time to gloat over this demon.

"Oelyndra!" Meridion called, bringing a blinding white flash from the diamond that now hung around the demon's neck. In the moment of blindness, Gwyndion and Meridion heard the demon howl in agony.

When their eyes were once again cleared, they watched him slump to the floor, with a now brilliantly red jewel appearing to sear itself into his chest.

Meridion rush forward and used the edge of his blade to pry the heated gem from the man's flesh, leaving behind a red burn that was quickly blackening around the edges. As the jewel came free, the man screamed in pain; not the same demonic scream that they had heard when flash blinded them, but a pure human cry of pain and anguish.

"Rial!" Meridion called as he dropped to the floor and caught the man up in his arms. He placed his hand over the wound that still smoldered on his chest, using his water lore to quench and sooth the burn.

Rial now hung in his arms, sobbing. "It's alright now Rial, the demon is gone," Gwyndion said, coming up next to them.

"I… couldn't stop it. I tried, I really did. It was just too strong," Rial was saying through his tear and pain filled voice.

"We know… We know," Meridion was saying. "It wasn't your fault Rial. You're free now. The demon is gone."

It was some time before either Gwyndion or Meridion were able to get Rial to calm down. Not surprising given all that the man had gone through. Eventually they were able to discover that he had only been host to the creature since the Moot; The Nain king had introduced him to Gyrlyth who had somehow gotten him alone and drugged him.

That was the last thing Rial could remember until he was able to sense the demon. Apparently the demon didn't make an effort to destroy Rial's mind like other F'dor do. He had just simply allowed him to watch through his own eyes helplessly as he went about his mission.

"Rial, do you know if that was all of the F'dor?" Meridion asked. He knew from Gyrlyth that there had originally only been the four, Heiles, Jewel, Gyrlyth and Rial. But if Rial had only been a host for a short time, the other one had to have come from somewhere and it was always possible that another demon could be out there.

"If you have already seen to Jewel and Gyrlyth, then mine was the last," Rial confirmed.

"At least of this little group," Gwyndion muttered. "There always seem to be more."

"Yes," Meridion said. "But as far as we know, they are not of an immediate threat."

Suddenly Rial gasped and became very agitated, "The Queen!" he cried. "What about Queen Rhapsody, your mother? Is she alright? She didn't come back with you!"

"As far as I know she's fine, Rial," Meridion said. "It was King Achmed that was injured and my mother took him to the Veil of Hoen."

"That's why you had to find another way to kill the demon," Rial whispered as he settled once again. "What happen?" Rial asked.

"It is a long story," Meridion said.

"Well, it looks like we are going to have time to tell it now, My Lord," Gwyndion smile sarcastically. "After all, it was you who told Grunthor not to open the vault until Achmed returns."

Rial looked at the Lord Cymrian with a look of surprise and mild awe, "So you really did plan on remaining trapped in here?"

"It was the only way that we could ensure that the demon couldn't give us the slip," Meridion answered. "If Achmed makes it, he should be able to tell if any of us has become the demon or not. And then there would be a Dhracian around to finish the job."

"Of course there is no way of knowing if Achmed is even alright or if he'll be able to get here before we die of starvation or suffocation," Gwyndion said.

Meridion sighed, "I know, but it was the only way."

"I not blaming you, just pointing out the flaw in this plan," Gwyndion grinned. He had no doubt that they were not going to die in there. Rhapsody would show up if nothing else. After all, her own son was trapped inside. He would like to see Grunthor try and stop her from opening the door.

It was the last comforting thought he had before he caught sight of the eerily glowing red diamond that lay a few feet away from him. Suddenly the thought of being trapped inside a sealed room with demon nearby didn't seem very appealing anymore.


	21. Chapter 21

**One last Rescue**

"Your Mother seems to be cutting things pretty close," Gwyndion gasped. The air inside the sealed vault was becoming thinner and thinner. All three men were slumped against the wall right next to the door.

"Sorry to have done this to you Gwyndion," Meridion said. "I should never have asked your help."

"Stuff it Meridion," Gwyndion said, weakly throwing a handful of dirt at the Lord. "You needed me and that's all there is to it."

"It is I who should be apologizing," Rial said. He had been slipping in and out of consciousness for a while now. The two men never knew when the Lirin was actually aware of what was going on.

"This is none of our faults," Gwyndion stated flatly. "We have all been pawns of fate here and all left powerless to fight against it."

There was a long silence before Gwyndion put in his last two cents, "but it would be nice if fate could get us out of here."

Grunthor was pacing back and forth in front of the door he had locked several ours ago. He was becoming very agitated. Meridion was right; as soon as he had told Grunthor that he planed on having himself and Duke Gwyndion locked inside there with the demon, he refused to be any part in it.

It had taken a long time for Meridion to persuade him to agree to it. Grunthor had planned on opening the door as soon as he was sure that they had had enough time to take care of the demon, (of course he still wasn't sure how Meridion had planed on doing that). But Meridion had caught him just before they set their plan in motion and forced the Sergeant Major to swear on the Earth Child that he wouldn't open the door until Achmed showed up.

There was a huge risk. They weren't even sure if the King had survived, let alone if he was on his way or not.

So now he paced, just feet away from his suffocating friends, bound by an oath that he was loath to keep. But the one time that he had approached the door to let them out, against his oath, the Earth became like fire beneath his feet and the wind seemed have been kick out of him as the Earth screamed its displeasure. It appeared that the Child was going to hold him to his oath, weather he wanted or no.

"We're almost there," Achmed said to the fainting Rhapsody in his arms. She was barely able to stay awake from moment to moment, but Achmed knew that it was pure exhaustion. She had no hint of a taint from a demon and she had no injuries. She was just starved and weary.

"You'll be fine once you get a meal and are able to sleep for the next week," He told her, both for her benefit as well as his own. He couldn't help being reminded of the last time that he had ridden with her fainting in his arms. It had been a much more serious condition that time as she was near death.

But he knew that she was going to be alright. Though the faster he got her back to Ylork, the better… he hoped.

There was still the issue of the F'dor that was in his kingdom. After what happened the last time he used the Thrall to destroy a F'dor, he was justly worried about having to do it again. Now that he knew of the risk that there was to him, he was loath to go through it again.

He swore that he would never go through what he experienced in the Veil again. If ever he was taken by a F'dor again, that was it. He knew of many easy ways to end his own life and he wouldn't hesitate.

Rhapsody would be pained for it, but she would survive and it would probably be better for her in the long run to not have to see him suffer like that again.

Of course there was what the Lady had told him before he left the veil that made him having to end his life himself unlikely.

"_This experience has changed you more than you might realize, child of blood," The Lady said to him one day after he had regained consciousness._

_"What do you mean?" he demanded._

_"In the process of removing the demon from your blood, much of that which it was able to bind to was removed as well."_

_"Meaning?"_

_"Meaning that you are not the same man who entered this Veil. Most of your Firbolg half has been removed with the demon. Had I not been so pressed with time, I may have been able to be more precise with the extraction, but as it was, I did the best that I could."_

_At first he didn't feel anything about this but as the thought that part of himself had been lost, he wasn't so sure how to react. He had always been ashamed of his Firbolg half; it had been a hindrance in his ability to perform the Thrall. It had been the cause of much of his nightmarish appearance. But it was being raised by the Bolg that had instilled in him his great sense of survival. It was the Bolg who he now ruled over and whom he now had all of his sense of responsibility tied to._

_It suddenly struck him how much he had come to care for that side of him. And now it was taken._

_"Just because you no longer contain as much of their blood, it does not make you any less of who you have been. It is our experiences and our hearts which make us who we are, not our blood. This may be a hard concept for you to understand, being so innately tied to blood, but some day I am sure that you will understand this."_

_Withdrawing into his now tumultuous thoughts, Achmed nodded absently to the Lady._

_"But there is one thing that you must understand this also means," the Lady continued. "Because it was mixed nature of you heredity that kept you alive long enough for me to remove the demon, it is unlikely that I will be able to save you a second time should you ever become possessed again."_

He shook off the memory. It didn't mean anything. If there was a demon in his kingdom, he had to destroy it, no matter what the risks.

This was the last thought he had before he finally caught a glimpse of his kingdom. He would know his fate soon enough.

"Sir," Gurg called, running down the tunnels of the hand to reach Grunthor. "The King has returned. The scouts spotted him and Lady Rhapsody on their way. They should be riding in any minute now," the runner gasped excitedly as he skidded to a halt in front of Grunthor.

"Stay here," the Sergeant said to Gurg as he strode purposefully out of the hand and towards the entrance to the cauldron.

Achmed came pounding right up to the entrance to the caves, vaulting from the horse while he made sure that Rhapsody was not going to fall off as he did so. As his feet hit the ground, Grunthor reached the entrance himself.

"It's 'bout bloody time," he called to the King.

Ignoring Grunthor's apparent agitation, Achmed reached up and hauled the exhausted Rhapsody from the saddle as he said, "Where is the beast?"

"The Duchess' stupid son trapped it an' 'imself alon' wi' Duke Gwyndion in the Finder's vault yesterday." The Giant replied rapidly.

"Hreken," Achmed swore, now holding Rhapsody in his arms.

"'Ee made me swear not to open the door until ya got back," the Giant continued, but was obviously now concerned with the state that Rhapsody was in.

"Wha' the 'ell 'appened ta 'er?" he demanded.

"She's fine, just needs some food and sleep," Achmed answered. "Is there anyone else down there right now?" Achmed asked.

"Oi left Gurg there when 'ee came ta tell me you were 'ere."

"Good, take Rhapsody and see that she's fed and in bed. Looks like I have another demon to take care of."

As Grunthor took the sleeping Lady from Achmed, a brief look exchanged between them. The Sergeant didn't have to say it, but he still did.

"Be car'ful sir. An' bring 'em out o' there."

Achmed nodded, and strode towards the hand.

A few moments later, Achmed stood before the entrance to the Finder's vault, full of dread. Never before had he been so fearful coming into a confrontation with a F'dor, but never before had he realized how dangerous it was. There was always a level of danger in it, but now he knew exactly how vulnerable he was in this situation and it made his blood run cold. He had spent his whole life making himself less vulnerable, and now…

Gurg stood, hands on the latch, waiting for the King's signal to open the vault. Achmed could faintly sense that Meridion was still barely alive inside. After all, he did have just enough Cymrian blood in him for Achmed to be able to feel his heartbeat. But beyond that, he had no idea of what to expect.

He wasn't even able to tell if the still living Meridion was the demon or not. He wouldn't know until the door was opened and he was able to get a clear scent for the F'dor.

Taking one last breath to steady his nerve, Achmed nodded to Gurg to open the hatch, it was now or never.

Rial had long been passed out after all that he had been through and was now breathing continually thinning air. Gwyndion and Meridion were now on the edge of losing consciousness themselves as they sat next to each other, drooped against the wall.

"I think," Meridion panted. "I remember feeling this way before."

It took a few moments for Gwyndion to respond. "Of course… you do… Right after you… were born… you nearly suffocated inside… your grandfather."

"Ironic… I nearly suffocated coming into… the world… And that's… how… I… le…" And he lost consciousness.

"Leave," Gwyndion finished for him as he felt the world fading from him as well.

Gurg heaved at the heavy door, swinging it open as fast as he could. Without a break, Achmed charged into the vault, searching with his senses for some sign of the demon.

He nearly tripped over the form of Rial, as he entered the room. Achmed bent over the still form, searching for some sign that he might still have the demon within him, but could find none.

"Nice of you to join us," A thin voice rasped from against the wall next to the door.

Shifting his focus, Achmed laid eyes first on Gwyndion and then Meridion who was slumped next to him. Neither of the men had any taint of demon to them.

"Where's the demon?" he asked.

Gwyndion kicked his foot a fraction, causing his toe to tap a slightly red hugged jewel.

Achmed's eyes doubled in size as he realized what he was looking at. "Where did you get that?"

"It's a long story," Meridion muttered as he slowly began to regain consciousness.

"Always is," Gwyndion said with a slight smile.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: This chapter is purely to tie up loose ends. If there are any questions about things previously skipped over during the story, just let me know and I'll add an explanation to this chapter.

**Long Stories**

"Alright mister, spill it," Rhapsody was saying as she sat down across from her son at the table.

"Spill what?" Meridion asked innocently.

"You know what. Where did you get that diamond?"

Meridion shared a smile with Gwyndion before saying, "It was a gift."

Rhapsody eyed her adopted grandson and then turned her attention back to her own son. Obviously Meridion had at least filled Gwyndion in on his secret, but she wasn't going to give up that easily.

"A gift from whom?" she prodded.

"My great great grandmother," he replied.

"Elynsynos gave you that diamond?" Rhapsody asked, rather shocked.

"Yup."

"Why? When?"

"Funny how those two questions are always so closely linked, wouldn't you say nephew Gwyndion?"

"Yes, it is funny," Gwyndion answered with a sly smile as he took a sip of wine.

"Alright, out with it," Rhapsody demanded. She had just about enough of this little game.

"Well," Meridion said as leaned forward, rather pleased with himself at getting is mother's ire yet again. "The question of why is very closely tied to when. Elynsynos gave me the diamond the summer that I turned six and you sent me to her cave to spend a few weeks, do you remember?"

"Of course I do," Rhapsody said. "But you have had that diamond for that long? And you never told anyone?" she exclaimed.

"Yes, and No, I didn't. Elynsynos gave it to me telling me to keep it with me at all times but never reveal to anyone that I had it. When I asked her why, she told me that I would find out one day and that as soon as I did, I should let her know too."

"Wait," Rhapsody said, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Meridion and Gwyndion exchanged another smile. Gwyndion had been very impressed with the story and now, since he knew where Meridion was going, he felt almost a part of it.

Achmed gave an exaggerated sigh from where he was sitting, watching the interplay. "Would you hurry up and tell your mother about your, _genius,_ plan. You are really getting rather old to be playing these games anymore Meridion."

"You have just forgotten how to have a little fun," Meridion countered.

"If 'ee ever knew," Grunthor muttered from his end of the table. Achmed cocked an eyebrow at the giant, but left it at that.

"I'm waiting," Rhapsody reminded her son in a very motherly tone.

"Simply put, I realized when I looked in to Ylork from Nyeath several days ago, that that was where I would need the diamond. There was a F'dor here, and Achmed was in not going to be able to help. And then I remembered what Elynsynos had said about telling her when I figured it out. The reason that she had given the diamond to me in the first place, was because I had asked her to."

"At six years old, you asked your great great grandmother dragon to give you a piece of her treasure?" Rhapsody said skeptically.

"No, I asked her a few days ago to give it to me," Meridion answered, grinning ear to ear.

Rhapsody stared at her son, not comprehending a word he was saying.

Achmed rolled his eyes, "He went back in time and told Elynsynos that he would need the diamond and asked her to give it to his six year old self," he explained to the confused mother.

"You what?" Rhapsody exclaimed, her jaw dropping.

Meridion basked in the awed attention she was giving him.

"Careful Rhapsody, I can see his head getting bigger each passing moment," Achmed chided.

Immediately Rhapsody snapped her mouth shut, but still was rather awed and very proud of her son. But then suddenly she wasn't as sure how any of that really made sense after all.

"Wait… If?"

"If there is one thing that you should have learned about your son by now Rhapsody, it is to not try and rationalize time. It is obviously not as fixed as you seemed to want to make it and your son is capable of manipulating it," Achmed said. "So do yourself a favor and just take it at face value and don't try and analyze it."

Shaking her head, Rhapsody realized that Achmed was right. There was no way that she would ever be able to comprehend time like Meridion could. After all, it was she who named him Child of Time; she should be used to it by now.

"One thing I still would like to know?" Gwyndion said. "Why did you call Oelyndra's name when you put the diamond around Rial's neck?"

"Oelyndra?" Rhapsody asked. "It was that star?"

"Wait, star?" Gwyndion said. "I thought Oelyndra was a person."

"She was," Rhapsody said, "which you very well know. But you should also know, as the Cymrian historian, that the Lirin warrior Oelyndra was named after a star."

"That's right," Meridion said. "Diamonds," he explained, "are pieces of stars that have fallen to the Earth. Much like the pieces that form my mother's crown, live diamonds still hold a piece of ether inside them."

"Because ether is the only element that supercedes fire, which is what the F'dor are, it is the only thing that holds true power of them," Rhapsody picked up.

"Ok, that much I get. But why Oelyndra?" Gwyndion asked again.

"Oelyndra was the star that that particular diamond came from." Meridion answered. "In order for the diamond to be called into action, it had to be Named."

"So you're a Namer now too?" Gwyndion asked.

"No," Meridion grinned. "I just picked up a few tricks from my mother. I knew the true Name of the star and the right way to say it, but that was mostly from all the times that my mother has mentioned Oelyndra the person. Any other diamond and I might not have been so accurate with the name."

Rhapsody grinned. Apparently her son really did listen to her when she talked. It was a mother's dream come true.

They all sat in comfortable silence for a while before Gwyndion suddenly asked, "I almost forgot, how is Rial doing?" he asked Rhapsody. After all the hustle and bustle after the vault, he had lost track of the poor regent.

Rhapsody sighed. "He's returned to Tyrain for now, though I think he is going to sail for the Isle of the Sea Mages soon. He is old and this has taken what spirit he had and broke it. It is going to take a long time for him to recover from his ordeal, and there are some scars that will probably never truly heal."

Gwyndion nodded, "I can't imagine what it must be like to go on after being a host to a demon."

There was a long uncomfortable silence around the table at is words. No one had told Gwyndion why it was that Achmed had become ill and needed to go to the veil and none of them felt any need to fill him in.

Finally Meridion broke the silence, "I'm sure it is worse than being a Thrall and that was the worst moment in my life. I think I can understand how recovering from being an actual host could be very traumatic and will take the support of all those around him," he said, glancing to Achmed as he finished.

"Yes, it will take some time. But I think that that is finally something which we have some of now," Rhapsody said as she rose from the table. "I think that it is time that we all went to bed now, you two have an early morning ride and I know I am still tired after all of this excitement."

Meridion and Gwyndion agreed and swiftly rose and left for their rooms. Grunthor followed soon behind.

After they had all left the room, Rhapsody cross the room to where Achmed still sat, face in steepled hands and feet propped on the table.

"You know that I am here for you if you want to talk?" Rhapsody said gently as she moved behind Achmed and began to rub his shoulders.

He continued to brood for a moment before speaking. "Yes, I know. But I think it will take some time before I am ready to talk."

Rhapsody stopped and leaned over to whisper in his ear, "just know, I will always be right behind you if you need me."


End file.
